Choronos Time
by Heart Leon
Summary: REPOST ; dari ID lama kesini, dr 'Leonhart Riu ke 'Heart Leon CHAP PROLOGUE UNTIL 8, dan bahkan New Update Chapter 9 Read and Review
1. Prologue

Choronos Time

Moshi Minna-san! Ini adalah repost dari ID yang lama yaitu 'Leonhart Riu', Fic ini saya Repost ke ID 'Heart Leon'

A Fanfic by Heart Leon

Kingdom Heart Owned by Square enix

….

Cek dis aut

Prologue: The World that Never Was and Twilight

**"Ayah… aku muak denganmu,,, aku pergi dari sini… itukan keinginan mu?"**

* * *

The World That Never Was

"Namine?" sebuah suara lembut memanggil Namine

"hng?..." "…Roxas?!" Namine terkaget karena Roxas yang berada di dekat mukanya, membangunkan nya, Muka namine memerah pucat

"Namine.. ayo bangun, Baginda memanggil kamu" "hm…." Roxas bertopang dagu dan segera menjauhkan mukanya, "Kamu sakit, Namine?" Tanya roxas

"Ti…tidak… a… aku tak apa apa kok.. hehehe" Jawab Namine kalang kabut. "a..ah.. ayahanda memanggil ku kan?" Muka Namine Merah tidak Karuan, apalagi ditambah rambutnya yang lagi di iket keatas #eh?

"iya.. Baginda memanggil mu" ,"Ayo beres-beres, kamu tidak akan menemui ayahmu dengan dandanan tak karuan mu itukan?" Roxas berkata sambil tertawa sedikit

"eh.. iya.. ma.. makasih" Namine malu abis kayaknya, dibilang gitu sama Roxas

-Namine POV -

Hai! Namaku Namine, aku Putri dari Baginda Raja Kerajaan Vampire The World That Never Was, aku ingin seperti anak biasa, yang setiap harinya tidak perlu mengenakan Gaun yang sangat meropotkan! Arrggh… tapi… itu tidak mungkin, Tapi yasudahlah, dsini ada yang membuatku senang kok!

_Roxas_! Yak Roxas! Dia adalah Butler kesayanganku! Aku menyukainya sejak dia ditugaskan menjadi butlerku, tapi sepertinya Roxas tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku,, huh!

**KREK!**

"Ayahanda memanggilku?"

"ya… Kemari"

"Ada apa ayahanda…?" (Namine membungkukkan badan nya)

"Namine… Ayah, sudah menentukan jodohmu"

"APA?!"

* * *

Twilight Town

"Kairiiiiiii!" Jerit cempreng Sora ke Kairi

"eh?" Wuah!" **BRAAK!** Sora nubruk ke Kairi, Kairi Merah Padam

"eh? eh? eh? Ma... MAAAAP! ga sengajaa!" Sora berdiri terus bantu Kairi berdiri

**_'uh.. Lucky! Lucky!'_** ungkap Kairi dalam Hati

"Kairi?" tanya Sora kebingungan

"eh? ga... gapapa kok, hehe" Kairi cengar cengir kayak orang bego # di gampar fans

"Kairi! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" Sora jingkrak jingkrak ga jelas

"eh.. eh... apa?!"

_Continued….._

_A Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Heart Leon_

Read and Review plis ~ Tengs :D


	2. Chapter 1

Choronos Time

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square enix – Disney

Repost From 'Leonhart Riu' to 'Heart Leon'

* * *

Chapter 1: The Time that Unite Us

**"Namine… Ayah telah menemukan mu jodoh" **

**"APA?!"**

Namine's Chamber-

-Normal POV-

Namine menangis di sudut kamarnya yang luas, dia sakit hati oleh ayahnya, tentu dia sangat tersakiti, ia menyukai Roxas namun ayahnya telah menjodohkan dia dengan **_seorang Pangeran._**

"Hiks…." Namine Terisak

**KRIIET!**

"Namine….?" Seseorang di pintu memanggil namanya, dan orang tersebut mendekatinya

"Namine….. Kenapa?"

Namine membalik badan nya sedikit demi sedikit, dan terkejut. Dengan segera dia menghapus air matanya

"Ro…Roxas?!" Jerit Namine

"Kamu kenapa Namine?" Tanya Roxas

"aku.. tidak apa-apa kok… aku hanya kelilipa…" **GYUT!** Kata-kata namine terhenti, matanya terbelalak karena Roxas memeluknya.

"Roxas….." Kali ini Muka Namine merah bukan karena malu, Mata namine tidak kuat menahan air mata nya.

"Namine… kalau kamu tidak mau cerita, menangislah semaumu.." Pinta Roxas

"ungh…" Namine tidak bisa berkata

Semalaman Namine menangis di pelukan Roxas, membuat namine merasa tenang hingga ia tertidur pulas

Esok harinya seorang pria mengetuk pintu kamar Namine. Tok tok tok

"ungh.." Roxas mengusap matanya "Yaaa…" ia langsung terbangun, meletakkan Namine ke ranjang nya dan membuka pintu

"Permisi.." Roxas menunduk dan langsung berjalan ke arah tangga, tanpa melihat siapa yang ia temui di depan pintu

"…"

"Namine….. akhirnya ku temukan kamu… siapa yang tau ternyata kamu akan dijodohkan dengan ku?"Seorang pemuda yang berada di kamar Namine menggumam

"Fu..hu..hu..hu… Namine…"

"ngh…" Namine terbangun dan kaget, "**VANITAS?!" **Mata Namine terbelalak , ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa

"_Hai… Long Time no see, ya? I hope you okay to see me here"_

_"_VANITAS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

"hei.. kamu tidak ingat yang dikatakan ayahmu kemarin?" Kata vanitas meyakinkan

"aa….apaa….?" Langkah Namine tidak terkendali, dengan cepat dia langsung bangun dan pergi ke tempat ayahnya.

**BRAK!  
**  
"ayah!" Namine menjerit

"Namine? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baginda lagi main kartu ternyata! #ha?

"Ayah.. kenapa a…" sebelum Namine menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Namine melihat seseorang yang sangat ia benci, bukan sangat, tapi luar biasa ia benci.

"Xem….**XEMNAS**?!" jerit Namine sekali lagi # tenggorokan nya hebat sekali ya#

"apa kabar Namine? Setelah pertempuran antar Vampire dan Demon selesai, aku tidak pernah melihat wajah mu yang manis itu, Namine….." Xemnas mendekati Namine dan memegang dagu Namine

"uh!" dengan reflek Namine langsung menapik tangan Xemnas yang sedang memgang dagunya dan langsung menuju keluar

"NAMINE! MAU KEMANA KAMU?!" Teriak Baginda ke Namine

**"Ayah… aku muak denganmu,,, aku pergi dari sini… itukan keinginan mu?"**

**"**NAMINE! Penjaga! tangkap namine!" perintah baginda kepada prajuritnya

"hahh…hahh…." Namine berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari para prajuritnya yang banyak #untung Namine jago silat jadi larinya kenceng *eh?

Namine teus berlari, ke tengah hutan, sampai…

"Lu…**lubang**?" Namine menemukan sebuah lubang, seperti lubang dimensi, tapi tidak ada yang tahu soal itu.

"lubang apa ini?" Namine mencoba memegang lubang tersebut, tapi ia malah tersedot kedalam nya

"AAAAAAAAAAAH…..!"

* * *

Kairi POV-

"Sora! Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?!"

"eheheheehe…. Ini!"

"Waaaaah….." Sora memperlihatkan suatu barang yang berkilau padaku

"apa ini?"

"hm…. Mungkin seperti berlian atau semacam nya?"

"hm…." mataku terpaku oleh benda itu

"Yasudah ayo Kairi, kita pulang!" Sora mengajak ku pulang! hehehe

"Ya!"

Hai! Nama ku Kairi, aku anak seorang tukang air di Twilight Town, tiap hari penuuh dengan lelah, letih, tidak pernah ada kata istirahat dalam kehidupan ku, aku mempunyai seorang teman yang penuh ceria, namanya _Sora_! Sora selalu membantuku disaat aku susah, kegigihan dan kebaikan nya membuatku jatuh hati pada sora! Aku bersyukur hidup disini….

-Makan malam-

"Kairi! Makan malam" mama menjerit pada ku

"Yaaa" aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, menyisir rambutku dan turun ke ruang makan

Seperti biasa disitu ada ayah ku, ibuku, dan tentu saja Sora, sejak ayah ibu sora meninggal, ia tinggal dsini bersama keluargaku

"Kairi! Ayo makan"

"ya!"

* * *

Roxas Side-

Normal POV-

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Namine? Aku bawakan makan malam" seperti biasa, Roxas mengantar makan malam namine kekamarnya

"…" namun hanya hening yang di dengar roxas, bukan jawaban

Roxas merasa aneh, karena tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, namun kamar namine terkunci, dengan gelisah Roxas langsung mendobrak kamar Namine, **BRAK! **"NAMINE?!" betapa terkejutnya Roxas pada saat melihat, namine tidak ada di kamarnya saat itu, mata roxas terbelalak

"Namine…. Kemana kamu?!"  
Seketika Roxas berlari ke ruang Baginda dan langsung mendobrak pintunya tanpa mengetuk

**BRAK!**

"Baginda, lapo.." kata-kata Roxas terhenti ketika melihat Xemnas dan Vanitas, yang keduanya adalah Raja dan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Demon Hallowen Town.

**_'Sedang apa mereka disini…?'_** Sesaat Pikiran Roxas melayang dan ingin sekali bertanya,

"ada apa Roxas?" Jawab Baginda dengan wibawa

"aa..Baginda! Namine hilang!" Jerit Roxas terhadap Baginda

"ya.. Hari ini Namine melarikan diri tepat di depan mataku….."

**'APA? Namine melarikan diri?' **Pikiran Roxas sepertinya kacau saat ini

"Kemana Namine melarikan diri, Baginda?! Aku akan mencari Namine segera!" Roxas menundukkan kepala dan menghadap kebelakang, seketika ingin berlari

"TUNGGU!" Sela Baginda kepada Roxas, " Namine…. Kita perkirakan dia memasuki **Choronos Time Hole…"**

**'APA? Choronos Time Hole? Sebuah lubang? ' **Roxas semakin bingung

"apa itu…..**Choronos Time Hole**….Baginda?" Tanya Roxas

"sebuah dimensi waktu, yang memungkinkan orang masuk dan tidak bisa selamat lagi…" Kata Baginda dengan wibawa.

"Kalau begitu, saya harus mengejarnya sekarang!" Roxas berbalik badan

"Tak usah! Namine hanya akan menyusahkan saja! Lagipula dia tidak akan selamat!"

Tiba tiba…

**BUUAK!** Roxas memukul wajah Baginda yang tampan #eh?

"Baginda! Saya tidak percaya Baginda! Apa baginda yakin Namine masuk ke lubang tersebut?! Saya yang akan membuktikan nya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri! " Roxas langsung melepas genggaman tanganya yang sedang menarik kerah baju Baginda dengan kuat dan lari ke luar kastil, ke tengah hutan, mencari keberadaan **Choronos Time Hole…..**

* * *

Namine Side-

"Aku….dimana?...Gelap…" Namine melayang di sebuah tempat yang gelap gulita

Namine mencoba mencari jalan keluar, tapi kanan kirinya sama saja, **HITAM**

"ayah…. Kenapa kau melakukan itu…." Namine Menggumam sendirian

Namine terus berjalan ditempat yang gelap tersebut. Ke depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, kemanapun ia bisa berjalan, sampai ia tidak kuat lagi berjalan, sampai… Namine tidak sadarkan diri

"Roxas… Tolong aku… Siapapun…." Namine pingsan dan mengapung

* * *

Kairi Side-

Normal POV-

"Sora~" Panggil Kairi lembut kepada Sora

"ya? Ada apa kairi?" jawab sora

"ini! Aku menemukan nya di pantai" menyodorkan sebuah kulit kerang yang indah

"wah! Bagus sekali!" sora mengangkat benda tersebut dengan girang

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"..?" Sora dan kairi langsung menghampiri pintu

**KLEK! **

"Soraaaa~ " ternyata seorang gadis dengan nada yang agak manja,

"**XION?** Ngapain ke sini?!" Tanya Kairi bingung

"suka suka dong, aku kan mau menghampiri Sora,bweeek" Xion langsung memeluk mesra Sora dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kairi,

"uh…Xion… ini sudah malam, lebih baik kamu pulang, tidak enak kalo dilihat tentangga" Sora kebingungan mau ngomong apa

"uuh…. Apaan sih sora….. rumah kamu kan di pedalaman hutan!" Bantah Xion

"eh.. iya juga.. tapi, bahaya perempuan bahaya pergi ke hutan sendirian" Sora tetep nyangkal

Muka kairi udah gerem liatnya

"Cukup! Xion silahkan pulang!" omong kairi ke Xion

"Kenapa Kairi? Cemburu? Bweek" sekali lagi Xion menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kairi

"ugh! Xion ! cukup! Jangan membuat keributan dirumah orang malam-malam!" Kairi makin kesal sama Xion

"Suka-suka dong, kan bukan kamu yang mau aku temuin, tapi aku temuin Sora, jadi terserah dong" Xion makin mengompori Kairi, yang wajahnya uda merah bukan main

"ar…Xion… maaf, tapi ini memang sudah malam, besok kan mau sekolah" #hah? Sekolah? *digampar Inori *

Let's we Repeat

"ar… Xion… maaf, tapi ini memang sudah malam, bagaimana kalau besok kamu kesini lagi?" Sekali lagi sora ngomong

"yaudah deh…. Dah Sora, selamat malam!" **Chu~** Sora dan Kairi kaget, ternyata Xion berani cium pipi sora

"hehe…. Bye~" Muka sora Melongo, muka Kairi Cengo #terinspirasi oleh Inori

-Kairi's Chamber-

Kairi POV

Ugh…. Xion… dasar… tapi sebenarnya aku iri sama Xion, dia bisa begitu jelas menampilkan expresinya…. Sedangkan aku.. hanya bisa tersipu malu sendirian tanpa melakukan apapun…

Aku … jadi benci diriku sendiri….(bangun dan ke meja riasnya)

"Hei, batu! Kamu kan barang dari sora… kamu tau, kenapa kamu di kasih ke aku? Ga tau ya?"

Kenapa aku jadi begini…. Aah….

(sebuah Cahaya menyinari wajah Kairi)

"eh? Eh?" **CRIIIIING!**

**PYAAAASH!**

"huwaaaah" ap..cahaya...apa itu…. "eh?"

(tampak Namine)

Seorang gadis? Eh tunggu! **BRUK**! Gadis… yang cantik…. Tapi, siapa gadis ini?

"hei..hei" kenapa gadis ini disini? Siapa dia? dan apa sebenarnya batu ini, dan…

_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_To Be Continued_

Read and Review please! untuk cerita saya yang ancur =.=a


	3. Chapter 2

Choronos Time

Yak! Ketemu lagi sama saya, author kacangan :3

Yasudah jangan banyak bicara

Mari langsung ajah

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square enix & Disney

Chapter 2: Time Trapped ? Or Time Slipped ?

"_Hai… Long Time no see, ya? I hope you okay to see me here"_

* * *

Kairi's Chamber—

"ah? Tapi… gadis ini memang cantik sekali…" gumam Kairi sambil melihat wajah Namine yang oval dan berambut panjang halus

"ngh?" Namine membuka matanya "AH!" ia terkaget dan langsung menjauhi Kairi dalam sekejap

"ada apa?" Kairi bingung

"Kamu… siapa…." Namine bertanya dengan wajah yang pucat

"Kamu ndewe sopo? Wong kamu kok sing dateng ke sini, kok kamu sing nanya i aku?" (?)

"aku… kamu…." Namine bicara terbata bata

"hah? Ngono opo koe?" Kairi makin bingung

_'OHEMJI! Dia ini…. __**MANUSIA!**__ OHEMJI!' (!)_ Namine jerit jerit dalem hati

"Lapo toh?" Kairi bingung

**_A.N: oi oi! Author geli sumpah! Pada geli juga? Okeh, mari kita menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang benar dan baik (?) _**

"Aku Kairi…. Kamu?" Kairi senyum sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Aku…. Namine…." Namine ngomong dengan suara pelan

"Kamu penunggu benda itu..?" Kairi ngomong ke Namine sambil nunjuk ke benda itu

"hah? Penunggu apa? EMANG AKU **HANTU**?!" (!) Namine langsung jerit

"Yah… habis.. kamu tadi keluar dari benda itu" sambil nunjuk benda itu lagi

**_A.N : tunggu tunggu, sebenernya benda itu, benda itu, benda apa sih? Author juga bingung /SWT_**

#Author mulai Gila sendiri =_+#

#ah! Ah! Lanjut!

"Oh….ya?" Namine melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kairi,… dan TARAAA!~ KOLEKSI MAINAN KAIRI~ #Duaagh!

"memang aku berasal dari mainan ini?" Kata Namine sambil sweatdrop besar

"eeeh… bukan itu! Itu mainan ku! Bukan itu! Tapi ini!" Kairi nunjuk pake dua tangan sekarang

"ini….." Namine mengatakan serasa mengenal barang tersebut

"kamu… tau…?" Sela Kairi

"ini…ini….ini….Tusuk Gigi?" #eh?

Et dah! Entar entar itu salah

Mari kita ulang

"ini….ini…ini… OH EM JI!" #HAH?

#Geplaked

Yang bener itu

"ini….ini….ini…. sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu…." Namine ngomong dengan santai

"oh….. kamu bukan berasal dari kota sini?" Kairi bertanya seakan ingin dekat

"akuu.." **KREEET!** Sesaat sebelum Namine melanjutkan bicaranya seseorang membuka pintu

"**SORA!"** Jerit Kairi ke orang yang di pintu

"Kairi? Kamu bicara dengan siapa?" Sora kebingungan liat Namine

"ini Namine! Kami….eee….. " Kairi agak bingung mau ngomong apa

"A..ah! kami bertemu tadi siang! Dan sekarang saya sedang bermain main saja, hehehe…" Namine menyela

"ah! Iya! Hehe… dia kesini karena mau lihat benda yang kamu kasih waktu siang!" Kairi bicara gugup

"hmmm…" Sora masi berpikir

"a..ah! nama ku Namine! Senang bertemu!" Namine agak gugup juga sepertinya

"ohm… ya" Jawab Sora agak heran sama kelakuan, sifat, dan wajah Namine yang agaknya jarang ditemukan di desanya

Kemudian setelah berdiam agak lama, Sora langsung keluar dan menutup pintu

"fuuh…." Kairi menghela nafas

"…." **'baru melihatku saja lelaki itu melihatku seperti melihat hal aneh… bagaimana kalo aku memberitahu mereka bahwa aku…. Vampire..?' **ujar Namine dalam hati

"Namine…?" Kairi bingung liat muka Namine yang bengong

"ah… ada apa?" Jawab Namine terburu buru

"kamu… pucat.. kenapa?" Wajah Kairi yang imut itu berada hanya 3 centi jauhnya dari wajahnya Namine

"eeh… ga ada apa apa kok" Namine Kaget dan langsung menjauhkan mukanya

* * *

Roxas POV-

"heeei… dimana kamuuuuu?"

"Heeeei! Kamu manaaaaaa?"

"Halamaak! Ni lobang mana sih! Katanya ada di sekitar sini. Ah hobi banget kali maen petak umpet!"

"Ng?" aku berjalan mendekati sebuah cahaya yang tidak terang #eh

"wu…wuaaaaah!" (dengan wajah pucat)

Be...benar benar… ada…..?

"…" "!" ada seseorang…. **SREEK!**

"hah?" aku membalikkan badan ku dan,,,

"Kwebek… Kwebeek" (Roxas sweetdroap)

"cape deh, tak kira apaan…"

Aku berjalan ke arah lubang tersebut,dan "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA"

Oh tidak! Aku tersedot~ *alay #**di geplakin fans**

* * *

Normal POV—

Kairi's House

"Ibuuuu…." Teriak Kairi ke ibunya

"yaaa…." Jawab sang ibunda yang ternyata lagi Masangin koyo ke badan bapaknya #hah…

"ada sisa makanan?" Tanya Kairi

"ada.. untuk apa? Brek! "aaaaah!.."(itu teriak si bapak) Tanya ibunya sambil nyabut koyo yang salah tempel di badan bapaknya

"aku merasa lapar…." Kairi ngomong dengan penuh percaya diri #...

"ambil saja di kulkas" BREK! "WAAAAAAAAH! IBUUK! BISA GA SIH PELAN-PELAN! ! #!$ #$#" (si bapak ngamuk) Kairi sweatdrop besar

Kairi mengambil makanan di kulkasnya, makanan….. sapi? Eh bukan! Lebih tepatnya nasi!

**Krek!**

"Namine?" "ini!" Kairi menyodorkan Nasi ke Namine

"ngh.. untukku?" Mata Namine bersinar sinar melihat nasi yang sepertinya bisa mengurangi kelaparan nya

"ya! Makanlah!" disodorkan nya nasi ke Namine

"Terima kasih!" Namine tersenyum ke Kairi dan memakan nasi itu dengan lahapp

Kairi pertamanya agak sweatdrop lihat Namine yang makannya kayak **SAPI** **# DIGAPLOK FANS**

Tapi lambat laun justru Kairi tertawa lucu melihat Namine yang makannya seperti itu

* * *

Roxas POV-

"uff…uff…" sekelilingku hanya gelap, tak ada apapun….

Apa…apaan ini? Apakah.. Namine kesini? Aku harus mencari Namine!

"NAMIIIINNEEE! NAMIIINNEEEE!" (Roxas pake Toak ngomongnya) #PLAK

**ZLEB! **

_"ukh…"_ ?! a… apa ini…. Siapa yang menembakiku dengan panah bow gun?!

**ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!**

**_"uukhh…" kh… Namine! Bertahan Namine! Aku akan segera menyelamatkan mu!_**

* * *

Namine side-

Normal POV

Nampaknya setelah Namine kenyang karena sudah makan, dia baru sadar kalau selama dia makan diliatin sama Kairi, dan tidak sengaja melempar piring itu ke muka kairi **PRANG!**

"aw…" Kairi memegang pipinya yang _berdarah_ karena kena piring yang dilempar oleh Namine,

"aah… maaf… aku tidak sengaja!" Muka Namine ketakutan

"tak apa apa kok" Kairi masih megang pipinya , darah mengucur dari pipinya

'**ugh! Darah Manusia! Tidak! Aku harus tahan!**' '**tapi…. Uuugggh!**'

"ma… maafkan aku!" Karena Namine tidak kuat, dia langsung lompat keluar rumah lewat **_jendela_** #maklum vampire

"Na…Namine!" Kairi terheran.. oh bukan! Sepertinya dia malah…. **" waah…. Namine Keren…"** dia malah terpesona?! **#GEPLAKED**

Ya.. ya! Ya pokoknya Namine menghilang ditelan Bulan eh salah Bagaikan ditelan Bumi

**_A.N : aduuh… aku gugup *alay* _**

Back to story

Tiba- tiba pintu kairi berbunyi (?) **#maksudnya apa…..**

**BRAK!** "KAIRI! ADA APA?! Ke….." Kata-kata Sora terhenti setelah melihat darah yang tercucur dr pipi Kairi dan dia melihat piring yang pecah tersebut.

"KAIRI! Kamu…. KAMU KENAPA?!" Sora langsung bergegas mengambil Kotak P3K #**Ga keren amat**# oke kita ulang + Kita perkeren

Sora langsung bergegas mengambil Band-Aid untuk mengobati lukanya Kairi

Pas sora ngambil Band- Aid, muka Kairi Cuma Begini **'._.'** (Poker face)

"Kenapa kamu ceroboh begini kairi…." Sora langsung membersihkan luka kairi dan membalutnya

**_A.N: Sekarang mumpung lagi begini ! Mari saya ajukan pertanyaan! _**

**_Bagaimana Reaksi Kairi?_**

**_a. Ngamuk ngamuk balik_**

**_b. Malah makin poker fes_**

**_c. Cengo_**

**_d. Pingsan_**

**_Hayoo… yang mana? Ga ada sih jawaban nya ._. Author alay ya.. maap deh _**

BACK TO STORY (kalo ga balik, gebukin aja authornya)#jangan! Ampun! Plisss!#

Jadi Muka **Kairi Meraaaaah** Banget! Dengan polosnya Sora berkata

"eh.. maap! Gosoknya terlalu kenceng!" #**gosok apa coba geh? Gosok luka geh.. yeeeeeeh *Alay***

"ah… ngga kok" Muka Kairi keknya sekarang uda bener bener merah kaya cabe rawit ituloh yang merah

"tapi mukamu merah Kairi…"

"ng…ngga apa apa sor…." Kairi Pingsan karena ga kuat ngeliat muka sora yang begitu deketnya sama muka dia #**mungkin kairi merasa Sora itu cakep kali ya?# *eh**

'**uh! 2 TIMES! LUCKY! LUCKY!**' Jerit hepi Kairi dalam hati sambil terkapar di bawah

Sora Cuma begini **._.** (Poker fes) ato mungkin dia malah **SweatDrop** (?)

* * *

Namine Side-

_'aku…. Apa yang kulakukan… bukannya bertanggung jawab telah melukai Kairi, aku malah Kabur dengan_ _sok Heroin gitu_ (**_maksudnya lompat dari jendela, kayak hero hero jaman sekarang gitu, ud nyelamatin terus berkata ' aku harus pergi' dan langsung lompat jendela tanpa alasan jelas, tegas, dan lugas)#kenapa malah cerita yang lain -_-_**

**_A.N : sumpah gw ga ngerti sebenernya kenapa gw begini, ada yang bisa menjawab? Ga ada? Gw aja gatau kenapa gw begini, mohon bimbingan aja deh, Gw aja heran sama diri gw sendiri ….. ._. *Author Curcol ceritanya*_**

BACK TO STORY

'_aku… aku harus kembali…'_ Namine sudah loncat dengan superskillnya yang _TERHEBAT!_ ***ala BOBOBOY***

Lalu berhenti '_tapi… __**darahnya**__… aku tidak bisa menahan nya' _

**'**_tapi…kalo aku tidak kembali, dan tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia itu terluka, dan sepertinya dia malah duduk terpaku, dia bisa kehabisan __**darah**__! Dia __**Manusia**__! Dia __**berbeda**__ dengan ku!'_

Sambil berdebat batin Namine tetap ke tempat Kairi dengan superskillnya yang _TERHEBAT_ ***ala BOBOBOY* #saya rasa inori mau gaplok saya *miris….**

Setelah sampai Namine terkaget karena ada Sora disana

Pas sora ngeliat Namine, sora juga kaget

"ka….kamu…" Sora menunjuk Namine yang **_Melayang (?!) _**

Namine hanya tertunduk, dia tidak bisa berkata apa apa

"kenapa kamu… bisa ke atas sini? Lewat….**jendela?**" Sora cengang cengong

"Maaf sora…. Aku yang membuat kairi terluka…" Namine bicara tersendat

"APA?!" Sora langsung memicing dan menajamkan matanya ke Namine

"ta…tapi begitu Kairi keluar **darah**, aku langsung pergi dari sini!" Namine Menjelaskan agar sora mengerti

"justru itu yang mengganggu pikiran ku! Kenapa kamu lari setelah melukai orang!" Sora Sangat marah, peri peri enggri!

"a…aku…" Namine tergagap

"Cepat Jawab aku!" Sora mengepalkan tangan dan ingin **menonjok** Namine

"sora…. Aku…. Aku **Vampire**…." Dengan tersendat dan _di bawah sinar bulan_ Namine Mengatakan itu

"aa….apa….." sora lemas, kepalan tangan nya melemah dan dia tersungkur di samping ranjang kairi

"Ka…Kairi….. mengapa kamu berteman dengan **vampire**!" Mata Sora agak berkaca-kaca karena ia takut Kairi akan dilukai oleh _vampire_ yang cantik satu ini

"kamu… Pergi…" Sora berkata dengan pelan

"ta…tapi…." Namine berusaha membantah

"**CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!**" Sora menjerit ke arah Namine, Namine terkaget dan langsung membalik badan, pada saat membalik badan

"so…ra….." ternyata Kairi Bangun

"Ka..Kairi!" Sentak Sora, Namine langsung balik badan lagi

"Kairi.. Maaf… aku langsung pergi begitu saja… " Namine menangis

'_Vampire_ ini…. **Menangis?**!' suara hati sora sepertinya **_cengo_**

Dengan keadaan yang masih loyo *jangan jangan kekurangan darah beneran.. ato ngantuk?*

Kairi mendekati Namine dan memeluk Namine

"Tidak apa…. Aku tau… pasti ada alasan mengapa kamu begitu"

_Sora Cengo, Namine Nangis, Kairi tersenyum lembut_ ini adalah emoticon mereka masing masing **o.O :)**

Sesaat Hening ada sebuah **_teriakan_**

**NAMINE!**

"ah?" namine terkaget

**NAMINE!**

"si..siapa yang bersuara itu?" sora heran

**NAMINE!**

"su…suara ini…. **ROXAS!"** Namine langsung tersungkur dan langsung mondar mandir mencari arah suara Roxas

"Roxas…Roxas…ROXAS! DIMANA KAMU!" dengan menangis dan mondar mandir ga jelas namine langsung teringat sesuatu kalimat yang dulu kakeknya sampaikan

**_'Jika kamu seperti mendengar teriakan seseorang yang kamu suka, dan teriakan itu adalah namamu, maka…. Itu tanda bahwa seseorang yang kamu suka itu.. telah meninggal'_**

"ap…" mengingat kalimat tersebut, air mata Namine langsung jatuh membasahi pipinya… Namine sangat tercekat! Orang yang dia sukai **meninggal**!

Kairi menghampiri Namine dan memeluknya dengan lembut tanpa berkata apapun,

Sora.. yang tadinya mengganggap Namine **berbahaya**, ternyata malah turut prihatin dengan Namine…

Sesaat setengah jam Kairi dan Sora menemani Namine tanpa berkata apapun, **Batu** yang Sora temukan tadi siang bercahaya terang

"eh?" Kairi terkaget, dia yakin sekali ini pernah terjadi

"Namine keluar dengan cara yang sama!" Kairi langsung jerit #sepertinya dia sudah segar *FRESH~!

"eh? Apa Kairi?" Sora bingung

"itu Sora! Batu yang kamu berikan ke aku! Setelah Batu itu bercahaya Namine keluar dari batu itu, secara perlahan!" Kairi memperjelas ke Sora dan Namine

**Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang akan keluar?** Kairi, Namine, dan Sora melihat batu tersebut…

…

…

…

To Be Continued

Read and Review Please! Thank's!


	4. Chapter 3

Choronos Time

Yak! Ketemu lagi sama saya, author kacangan :3

Entahlah mau ngomong apa jadi ya apa aja

Jadi ya.. yaudah lah author pacrah cama lian! *ciyus? Mi apa? #hoeeek#

Mari langsung ajah

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square Enix - Disney

Alalalaftalazzozta! *ga nyambung*Cekidot~ wi yuuu wi yuuu

**_"uukhh…" kh… Namine! Bertahan Namine! Aku akan segera menyelamatkan mu!_**

**_'Jika kamu seperti mendengar teriakan seseorang yang kamu suka, dan teriakan itu adalah namamu, maka…. Itu tanda bahwa seseorang yang kamu suka itu.. telah meninggal'_**

* * *

Chapter 3 : It's gonna be alright

Kairi Chamber's-

Berbayanglah seorang bocah #eh

Laki-laki dengan rambut spike berwarna pirang

Namine menjerit seketika

"Rox….ROXAS!" Namine langsung menghampiri , duduk di sampingnya, tersungkur, dan menangis di sisi Roxas yang badan nya berlumuran darah dan terdapat menancap beberapa peluru bolts (panah bow gun)

"ROXASS! ROXAS! ROXAAAAS!" Namine menjerit ketakutan dan langsung bersimbah air mata

"Na….Namine…..ak…..akhirnya…..mene…mu..kanmu…." Roxas tersenyum lembut, wajah tampannya itu tertutup oleh darah yang bersimbah di wajahnya.

"ROXAS!"

"kenapa Namine?"

PLAK! Namine **menampar** pipi roxas dengan keras

"aku tau Namine… Tamparlah aku sepuasnya.. aku tahu aku menyebalkan… anggaplah tamparan itu sebagai salam terakhirmu untuk ku…."

**PLAK! PLAK!** Awalnya Namine menampar wajah roxas secara wajar, tapi lama kelamaan

**_PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK!_** Namine menampar bolak balik muka Roxas dan membut Kairi dan Sora cengo bagaikan orang bodoh **#digaplok#** sambil berkata

"Bukan itu Roxas!" **PLAK!** Sambil menampar sekali lagi,

"KAMU ITU VAMPIRE! MANA MUNGKIN BISA MATI!" Jerit kesal Namine kepada Roxas

"eh..eh…i..iya juga ya, kok lupa"

A.N : Kenapa Roxas jadi oon? #di**GAPLOK**

Back To Story

Roxas langsung bangun, membersihkan darah di tubuhnya hanya dengan sekali sikat! Sekasar sikat!

Eh salah

Roxas langsung bangun, membersihkan darah di tubuhnya hanya dengan sekali sibak, kemudian lubang bekas peluru bolts tersebut di tutup dengan tangannya dan langsung menutup seketika,

A.N: nah! Author pengen nanya! Kira kira reaksi si Kairi sama Sora sekarang gimana?

a. Kairi Gila, Sora Loncat loncat ga jelas

b. Kairi bengong, Sora tersipu melihat muka gantengnya si Roxas

c. kebalikan dari jawaban b

d. Kairi Cengo, bagaikan tak bernyawa, Sora SweatDrop dan nyawanya melayang~

Jawaban akan kita ketahui setelah ini

Back To Story

Melihat hal itu Kairi langsung poker fes dan nyawanya terlihat pergi dari tubuhnya, sedangkan Sora matanya kosong, ga ada hitam ato coklatnya sama sekali, bener bener polos putih, dan terlihat nyawanya terbang ke kejauhan angkasa sana

Melihat mereka berdua Namine bener bener SweatDrop dan langsung memperkenalkan Roxas kepada Kairi dan Sora

"ng… Kairi…Sora… ini Roxas" Namine bicara ke pada mereka

"Sora" mereka berjabat tangan

"Kairi…" Muka kairi agak nunduk entah kenapa

Kemudian Namine seperti ingat sesuatu dan langsung membisikkan nya kepada Roxas

"….."

"oh.. Kairi kenapa wajahmu?" Tiba-tiba Roxas bertanya

"Kena Piring" sambil memgang pipinya yang dibalut sehingga membuat wajahnya hanya terlihat setengah

**BRETS!** Roxas menyobek perban Kairi dan langsung menutup wajah kairi dengan tangan nya

"oi! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Sora ingin menjauhkan Kairi dari Roxas, Tapi terlambat, Tangan Roxas benar-benar sudah menutupi muka Kairi

Dan **CEPOW!** Seperti bunyi ledakan petasan yang baru keluar dari tempatnya, roxas melepaskan tangan nya Dari wajah Kairi dan

"Kairi!" Jerit Sora kepada Kairi

"a…apa…" Kairi Bingung dan Kaget

Sora menyodorkan cermin ke Kairi dan **WOW! FANTASTIC BABY~ #terinspirasi oleh Inori Yuzuriha**

Wajah Kairi kembali seperti semula, seperti tidak ada bekas luka disana, Kairi langsung tersenyum dan agak menangis bahagia

"Kairi! Kamu sembuh!" Jerit Sora ke Kairi

"Ya!" Mata Kairi sembab, ia ingin menangis bahagia

"Arigatou Roxas.." Bisik Namine kepada Roxas

Roxas hanya membalas dengan senyuman

Malam dihiasi canda tawa Namine, Roxas, Kairi, dan Sora.

Ada juga disaat dimana Kairi dibuat cengo mendadak oleh Namine dan Roxas, yaitu pada saat:

"Kairi…"

"ya? Kenapa Namine?"

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan…"

"?"

"Sora uda tau kok"

"eh? Emang apaan sih? Sora, apa sih?"

"aku…aku….."

"la ilah, ngomong gituan aja lama bener, Namine itu Vampire Kai" Kairi langsung Poker Fes mendadak

"iya, ehhe.. dan Roxas juga"

"what the?" Tiba-tiba Sora juga kaget karena dia kira Roxas itu manusia karena kata Sora 'WHAT? ROXAS ITU GANTENG! KOK VAMPIRE CIIIH? AKU KAN MAU NEMBAK ROXAAASSS' #sekumpulan fans sora datang dan membuat saya diopname selama berbulan bulan karena jadi bulan bulanan mereka#

CUT! Replay!

"haa?" Tiba tiba sora kaget karena dia tidak tau kalo Roxas itu Vampire

"loh? Kamu tidak tau sora?" Namine Bingung karena Mengetahui bahwa Sora tidak tahu kalo Roxas itu Vampire

"Habis tidak terlihat, tapi sekilas juga seperti Vampire sih, soalnya dia punya kekuatan aneh, apalagi kalo dibandingkan dengan wajahku, Mana ada manusia seganteng ini, tiap manusia pasti ada keburukan dan kelebihan nya, melihat Roxas yang sempurna ini, seketika memang terlihat seperti Vampire, tapi aku tidak menyangka itu semua" Kata Sora panjang lebar di sebuah Podium yang menyatakan bahwa ia seperti sedang berpidato di hadapan banyak orang

Namine dan Roxas hanya SweatDrop sambil cengo melihat Sora bicara panjang lebar gitu

Kalo kairi… ya bisa dibilang kalo Kairi itu mukanya yang paling Bego, bayangin aja dia cengo + Poker Fes + Kicep daritadi, kagak balik" tuh muka, bahkan ngedip aja kagak #diBanting

Namine, Roxas, dan Sora heran ngeliat muka Kairi yang sudah berjam berjam ga berubah expresinya

Ya pokoknya begitulah..

Pagi harinya

Kairi POV-

"Kairi…. Kairi? Kairi?! KAIRI!" beh?

"So… SORA?!"

"Kai! Cepat bangun, Roxas dan Namine tidak ada!"

"Hah?"

Namine dan Roxas tidak ada? Padahal semalam mereka sempat berkata kalo mereka akan tinggal sementara bersama kita, kenapa sekarang mereka tak ada

"Sora! Ayo kita cari mereka! Aku takut mereka tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kita!"

"ya!"

Namine…. Kamu kemana….. kenapa kamu tak ada? Aku takut kamu ditangkap penduduk karena penampilanmu

"Sora kamu cari disana! Aku akan Tanya penduduk desa!"

Namine!

* * *

Namine Side-

Normal POV-

"unggh….." Wanita cantik ini bangun dan langsung terkaget

"ROXAS?!" ia melihat roxas yang babak belur, meski tidak mati roxas lelah karena tenaganya terkuras habis

"Na…..mi….ne….." Roxas bicara dengan nafas tersenggal senggal karena lelah

"kenapa Roxas?" Namine pasang tampang khawatir

"Bagaimana sih kalian ini!"

Terdengar suara perempuan dari balik pintu, Namine langsung mendekat dan mendengarnya

"aku kan perintahkan kalian untuk menculik wanita berambut merah dan lelaki berambut brunette! Bukan pirang pirang seperti mereka! Ah kalian mengacaukan rencanaku!"

'berambut merah? Berambut…brunette? Kairi…? Sora…?' Pikir Namine dalam hati

"maaf bos! Masa bos lupa, kita kan buta warna bos" #ya ampun sebenernya yang nyewa mereka siapa sih, bodoh amat nyari nya yang buta warna#

"ya seengga nya lihat rambutnya dong!" Kata perempuan itu marah marah

"tapi bos, kita ud babak belur begini lawan laki-laki itu masa bos masih marahin kita?"

"siapa suruh kalian bawa orang yang salah, ya kalian tanggung dong!"

…

BRAK!

"ngapain kamu? Mendengar pembicaraan kita?" kata perempuan yang agak pendek itu marah marah, mukanya tidak terlihat, ia menggunakan topeng berwarna putih, perempuan ini berambut agak pendek berwarna hitam

"nng….ngga…. ngga kok" Namine jawab ketakutan

PLAK!

"aaaaah…" Namine ditampar sampai terlempar jauh

"jangan bohong! Awas kalau sampai kamu bocorkan rahasia kami ini ketika kami melepaskan mu!"

Perempuan itu mendekati Roxas dan berkata

"lelaki ini.. tampan juga…. Siapa ya namanya?" kata perempuan itu sambil menggelus pipi Roxas yang membuat Namine langsung menyentaknya

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"

"..?... jangan sentuh? Kau pikir dia siapa? Suami mu? Bukan kan?"Perempuan itu terkekeh licik

"non… tolong jangan berlagak kalau dia itu milikmu ya…"

BBZZTZT!

Namine pingsan karena Stun Gun yang digunakan oleh anak buah perempuan tersebut

Dengan sedikit kesadaran namine mendengar perkataan perempuan tersebut

"Kembalikan mereka ke hutan!"

"Rox….as" Namine benar benar pingsan sesaat setelah mengeluarkan kata 'Roxas'

* * *

Kairi Side-

Normal POV-

"Namine!" Gumam Kairi, tiba tiba

"Kairi!" Sora memanggil Kairi

"Sora! Ketemu?" Jawab Kairi agak ketakutan

"…" Sora menggeleng pelan yang mengartikan 'Tidak'

"oh my…. Apa mereka pulang?" Kata Kairi dengan takut

"ya! Bisa jadi" Sora meyakinkan Perkataan Kairi

"tapi… tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas mereka bilang mereka tidak tahu cara pulang! Lagipula pasti mereka berbicara pada kita jika mereka mau pulang kan?! Aku takut mereka kenapa napa " Kairi jerit-jerit dengan mata berkaca- kaca

"iya juga sih, yasudah kita cari lagi ya? It's gonna be alright!" Kata Sora menguatkan kairi dan segera pergi mencari keberadaan Namine dan Roxas lagi

Mean a while

Roxas POV-

"uggh…." Namine…..

"….?!" Hah….. Namine…..

"NAMINE! NAMINE! BANGUN!"

"uuh… Rox…..as…."

Astaga…. Perut namine seperti habis di tendang habis! Apalagi punggung nya.. ada bekas stun gun….

SIALAN! Pasti mereka yang membut namine seperti ini! Berhubung Namine sedang begini, lebih baik aku cepat menyembuhkan lukanya agar tidak tercium **Guard Dark Silk**, atau Roh Vampire Namine akan diserap dan hanya menyisakan Raganya

**_"Namine! Tenang saja! It's gonna be alright! I Promise!"_** wajah, punggung, perut, hingga kaki Namine mulai ku sembuhkan

"Rox…as….."

**SSSSHHHHH!** Oh tidak! Terlambat! Da….**DARK SILK**!

"oh my… Namine! Kamu bisa bergerak?"

"nngh…" (menggeleng)

"okay! Trust me!"

Aku bisa! Aku bisa! Aku bisa! Aku pasti bisaaaaa~ #nyanyi pake lagunya iklan *GUBRAAK!

Replay

Aku bisa! Aku pasti bisa melakukan ini! Namine depend on ME!

* * *

Kairi side-

Normal POV-

"Naminee! Huff…" Kairi lelah dan berhenti sejenak di sebuah danau dekat hutan

"kemana mereka…"

Sora side-

"Roxass! Naminee!" Sora menjerit mencari keberadaan roxas dan Namine di tengah hutan

Tiba tiba ada suara yang menerobos semak semak, terlihat seorang lelaki sedang menggendong seorang perempuan

"Rox…as? Roxas!" Sora menjerit ke Roxas, kemudian Roxas datang menuju Sora dan menarik tangan nya untuk mengajaknya lari

"He..Hei! ada apa ini!?"

"Kujelaskan nanti! Dimana Kairi!?" Tanya Roxas sambil berlari menarik tangan Sora

"Di..Di dekat danau!"

Roxas menarik tangan sora kuat-kuat sambil menggendong Namine (mungkin pada ngira di angkat bagaikan putri, padahal mah kayak gendong anak kecil, jadi satu tangan gendong Namine, satu tangan narik sora)

"BZZTZZZTZTZ!" Sora melihat ke belakang ke arah berisik itu dan

"HUWAAAAAA! ROXAAAAAAS APAAAN ITOOOO? ADA NYAMUK RAKSASAAAA!" Sora jerit jerit sambil berlari sambil narik-narik rambut roxas

"Makanya kita harus lari! Aih! Lepaskan rambutku! 'Kalo wigku lepas gimana' #ups (Lupakan kalimat yang terakhir)

Roxas menemukan kairi di sekitar danau, ia menghampirinya, sebelum menghampirinya Roxas sudah menyuruh Sora untuk mengangkat kairi agar mereka bisa kabur dengan mudah

Kairi mendengar suara semak semak

"Roxas?! Namine man…." WUSH! Badan kairi di angkat oleh sora langsung seketika ( yang mau liat keadaan mereka sekarang bisa liat di cover fic ini~ )

"A…apa...apaan ini! Sora turunkan aku!" Kairi jerit jerit, meronta-ronta, sambil menggebuk punggung Sora

"Maaf kairi! Ini perintah Roxas!"

"Hah?"

Roxas dan Sora berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, pada saat berlari sora melihat sekitar dan mengingat sesuatu, pada saat sudah sampai di hujung

"ROXAS! ADA JURANG DI DEPAN!" Sora menjerit ke Roxas dan segera ingin melepaskan tangan Roxas, tapi

"WHA? WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roxas terlambat nge**REM**, sehingga mereka berempat jatuh ke bawah

* * *

The World that Never Was-

Kairi POV-

Ugh….. Sakit…..

"…?..." aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku tak merasakan ada di Twillight town…. Kuberjalan pelan setapak demi setapak dan….. aku melihat kastil yang sangat besar sampai membuat mataku terbelalak…

Indah sekali..fikirku dalam hati

Kuberjalan pelan pelan

"Kairi!" aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat Namine menjerit kepada ku

"Na….." WUUSSSH! Ap..apa ini! Lubang?! Lubang ini seperti menarikku

"Na…NAMINE!"

"UH! KAIRI!" (menarik tangan Kairi)

"KAIRRII! BERTAHAAN!"

"Uggh..!"

"Namine! Lepaskan saja! Daripada kamu harus terjatuh bersamaku!"

"Tidak! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu Namine! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu dan membiarkanmu masuk! Uuggh!"

Namine…Lepaskan….

"Namine…"

"aah!" aduh Namine tertarik, lebih baik aku melepaskan tangan ku

"ROXAS! SORA! BANTU AKU!" Roxas dan Sora masih pingsan

"sudahlah Namine… kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…" aku menitikkan air mataku dengan pasrah

"Tidak! Kairi!" Air mata? Namine menangis?

"Kairi! Bertahan! Aku tidak kan meninggalkanmu sampai kamu bisa lepas dari lubang ini!"

Kucoba mengeluarkan tanganku yang sudah tenggelam satu, dan ku coba raih cabang yang merutku agak kuat, kutarik cabang pohon itu agar aku bisa mengangkat tubuhku

"Uggghh! Kairi..."

Astaga! Apa sih yang menarikku! Aku benar benar tidak bisa bergerak!

"Kairii…." Aduh… Sora…tolong aku…..

"KAIRI!" ? ? Sora!

"Kairi! Kenapa kamu masuk ke lubang?!"

"Soraa….Bantu aku menarik Kairi! Aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti Roxas jadi aku harus menarik Kairi dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Namine…Sora… Arigatou…

* * *

King Palace-

Normal POV

"Roxas belum kembali juga dari waktu ia mencari Namine?" Tanya baginda kepada menterinya

"Belum baginda, bahkan Namine pun belum" Jawab perdana Menterinya

"aaaah… untuk apa aku disini kalau begini" Xemnas berteriak malas dan menyilangkan tangan nya di belakang kepala

"…" Vanitas hanya diam melihat kelakuan ayahnya, dan terus menunduk serta memejamkan mata

"…" Xemnas memperhatikan anaknya

Mata Vanita tiba-tiba terbuka

"kenapa?" Tanya Xemnas kepada Vanitas

"Mereka… mereka ada disini…" Vanitas menjawab agak dingin

"Mereka.. mereka siapa?" Xemnas menjawab

"apakah Namine dan Roxas?" Tanya baginda nerobos

"mereka…bukan Cuma berdua… mereka bersama 2 orang manusia…." Jawab Vanitas sambil tetap menunduk

"hmm…. Berarti rencana kita benar benar bisa di jalankan baginda…" Omong Xemnas dengan muka tertawa liciknya

"hmm… kita pastikan dulu itu mereka atau bukan, jika ya, maka akan kita laksanakan" Baginda Berkata dengan Wibawa, #keknya Baginda ini memang cocok jadi baginda ya, ngomong nya beribawa melulu, tapi author ga suka sifat nya! Hmp! *ditabok perdana mentri (apa hubnya -_-)*#

* * *

Forest-

Normal POV

Namine dan Sora masih berusaha untuk menarik Kairi keluar dari lubang itu, sementara Roxas tidak sadar sadar juga

Namine ingat sesuatu, ia menyuruh Sora untuk tetap mempertahankan Kairi agar tidak makin masuk kedalam, Namine berdiri mengambil sebatang kayu, kayu itu tiba-tiba melayang, di sekitar Namine terdapat angin yang membentuk pusaran mengelilingi Namine,mata Namine berubah menjadi ungu, Lama kelamaan Kayu itu berubah menjadi pecahan pecahan kecil dan pecah lagi menjadi beberapa butiran butiran air, dan membasahi hutan tersebut, Lubang yang menghisap Kairi tiba tiba berjalan menutup, dengan gesit Sora menarik Kairi hingga Kairi naik tanpa kesulitan dan mendarat di pelukan Sora karena sora menarik Kairi agak kencang

"Kairi? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sora

"ya… arigatou Sora, arigatou Namine…"

Namine yang langsung berkulit pucat sekali mengangguk pelan.,, dan…..BRUK!

"Na…Namine!" Jerit Kairi yang membuat nya melepaskan pelukan Sora dan menghampiri Namine

"Na..Namine!" Kairi menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Namine

"ugh…" Roxas bangun dari pingsan nya

"Roxas! Namine!" Jerit Kairi ke Roxas

Roxas ingin bangun karena kaget, tapi kakinya tertindih kayu, sehingga ia sulit untuk melepaskan diri dan….. ia ingat sesuatu

"KAIRI! CEPAT BAWA NAMINE PERGI DARI SINI!" Jerit Roxas kepada Kairi

"hah?...Ke…kemana?" Tanya Kairi bingung

"Kemanapun! Asal jangan disini!"

Sora langsung menghampir Roxas dan membantunya mengangkat batang kayu yang menimpah kakinya

"Kairi! Bawa Namine pergi, aku akan bantu Roxas, tidak akan lama! Kami akan segera menyusulmu!" Jerit Sora ke Kairi

Kairi memapah Namine yang untungnya tidak lebih berat dari kairi, dengan agak kesusahan Kairi membawa Namine pergi dari situ,

"ayo Roxas kita singkirkan!" Ajak Sora

"ah! Kekuatan ku melemah! Andaikan tidak! Kita akan langsung mengangkat kayu ini! Sora kini tinggal kita" Roxas meyakinkan Sora, Sora hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mengangkat kayu tersebut

"ggghhhh…." Gigih Sora mencoba untuk mengangkat kayu yang ada di kaki Roxas, Roxas pun mencoba menarik kakinya dari kayu itu,

Karena mereka berdua lelaki tak begitu sulit untuk mengangkat sebuah loh kayu, sampai 10 menit mereka berhasil menggesernya, dan membuat kaki Roxas sedikit memar, dengan sedikit kekuatan Roxas menyembuhkan kakinya serta tangan sora yang biru akibat beberapa kali terjepit loh kayu tersebut

"ayo! Kita kejar mereka!" ajak Roxas

"ya! Tapi kemana mereka pergi?" Tanya Sora lebih lanjut

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencari" Roxas bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh Sora dan mereka segera berlari mencari keberadaan Namine dan Kairi

….

…

..

.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 4

Choronos Time

Hai readers~

Ketemu lagi sama saya author Kacangan :3

Fanfic ini jadi ganti rating nih wkwkwk… gara-gara ceritanya melenceng, dari yang seharusnya Romance, jadi Parody -_-

Yaudahlah This is the Chapter 4 for Choronos Time

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square enix – Disney

Watch out!

**_"iya juga sih, yasudah kita cari lagi ya? It's gonna be alright!"_**

**_"Namine! Tenang saja! It's gonna be alright! I Promise!"_**

* * *

Chapter 4: It is just the Beginning

"NAMIIIINNNEEEE! Jerit Roxas

"KAIIIIRRRRIIIII! Jerit Sora

"Mas, Piye ki? Ini dua bocah wedok rak temu juga, piye?" Tanya Sora dengan Bahasa jawanya

"wiisss! Sejak kapan bisa jowo mang?"

"kamu e ae rak gelem nau"

**A.N : Et dah! Author mabooooookkk! Lama lama bahasa sunda nih!**

Replay

"Roxas, kemana mereka?" Tanya Sora gelisah

"hm… ayo kita cari di sebelah sana"ajak Roxas

Kairi Side-

**A.N** : Sebelum mulai Kairi Side, author pengen kasi penjelasan dlu entaran, tulisan yang Begini (normal) artinya Kairi dan Namine, untuk tulisan yang **Begini (Bold) artinya Roxas dan Sora, **_Happy reading~_

"Namine! Kamu bisa bertahan?" Tanya Kairi sambil memapah Namine berjalan tanpa arah

'aduh… aku harus kemana…..' Tanya Kairi dalam Hati

_SSSHHHH!_ Kairi terkaget dan ia tersentak mendengar dengusan suara, ia menengok dan melihat

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"**hah?" Sentak kaget Sora terhadap jeritan itu**

**"Sora kamu dengar?" Tanya Roxas**

**"ya! Kamu mendengarnya?"**

**"ayo cepat!" ajak Roxas dan Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju suara jeritan**

**A.N : Sekian Bagian yang begitu, dari sini sampai bawah ga ada lagi yang begitu~ ****_Happy Reading~_**

"Namine! Ayo" Kairi berusaha sekuat tenaga memapah Namine, sampai

"ah!" Kairi menyandung akar pohon dan terjatuh, ia tidak bisa bangun lagi, kakinya membiru, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluk Namine agar tidak terkena monster itu dengan menjerit

"SOOOOOORAAAAAAA!"

**JEBRAK!**

Kairi terkaget dengan dua buah titik air mata dimatanya

Sora datang dari atas! **_#betapa Heroiknya saudara saudara! Mari beri applause! PROK PROK PROK * Author yang di KEPROK KEPROK*#_**

Back to Story

"Sora!" Kairi menjerit ke arah Sora yang ada di depan nya menghadang musuh itu

"Kairi! Kamu tak apa?" Tanya Sora sambil meluruskan tangan nya kesamping yang seakan akan mengatakan 'Jangan sentuh dia!'

"SORA!" Panggil Roxas dari atas

Sora langsung mendongak ke atas, Roxas melemparkan sesuatu dari atas "TANGKAP!"

Sora menangkap benda yang di lemparkan Roxas

"Roxas! Apa ini!?" Tanya Sora kepada Roxas yang hendak Mendarat

"aku juga tidak, tahu! Tapi sepertinya kita bisa menyerangnya menggunakan ini!" Jelas Roxas sedikit panjang sambil mengambil Posisi bersiap untuk menyerang

"Sora! Ayo kita serang bersama!" Ajak Roxas

Awalnya Sora hanya melihat benda itu tapi ia langsung memegangnya dengan dua tangan dan bersiap menyerang,

"Roxas! Majuu!" Jerit Sora kepada Roxas yang berada di di belakang musuh #**Jadi Roxas ada di belakang Dark Silk, Sora ada di depan Dark Silk, Kairi dan Namine ada di belakang Sora, jadi bisa membayangkan?#**

Roxas dan Sora mulai maju, mereka menebas Dark silk dari depan dan belakang..

"haaaaaaaaaa!" Jerit Roxas dan Sora ketika hendak Menebas Dark Silk

**SRIIIINNG!** Bersamaan dengan Mereka menebas Dark Silk secara slow motion, Cahaya keluar dari tubuh Dark Silk secara perlahan, dan membuat explode yang sedikit besar, sebelum meledak Roxas yang tiba di tempat Kairi langsung menutup Kairi dan Namine dengan tubuhnya, Sedangkan Sora langsung melompat ke semak semak menghindari Ledakan dan

**BUM!**

Ledakan nya tidak cukup besar, hanya seperti ledakan petasan, tapi cukup membuat asap yang tebal serta membuat Baginda cs kaget

-King Palace-

"apa itu?" Tanya baginda heran kepada Perdana Menteri nya

"saya tidak tahu baginda"

"hmm.. coba kamu perik…

"tunggu!"

"sa…. Ada apa Vanitas?"

"ini mereka.." Kata Vanitas masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya

"ohohohoho…. Bagindaa~ saya senang bekerja sama dengan anda, saya mohon permisi, saya titip Vanitas sebentar, saya akan segera kembali" Kata Xemnas sambil menunduk hormat kemudian keluar dengan berjalan santai melewati pintu yang besar

* * *

-Forest-

"uhuk uhuk…" Sora terbatuk batuk karena asap yang mengepul

"Roxas? Sora coba memanggil Roxas yang lama kelamaan terlihat setelah asap mulai pudar

"uhuk.. Roxas kau tak apa?" Sora menghampiri Roxas dan memberikan tangannya

"aduuh… ya aku tak apa, Kairi kau tak apa? Bagaimana dengan Namine?" Roxas menyambut tangan Sora, ia bangun dan menghadap belakang

"ya aku tak apa, tapi Kondisini Namine menghawatirkan" Jawab Kairi sambil duduk dan memangku Kepala Namine

"hum…." Roxas menjauh dari Kairi dan Namine dan melihat Kastil , sementara Sora menghampiri Kairi dan mengobrol kecil dengan nya

Di tengah lamunan Roxas yang sedang melihat kastil, ia teringat, bahwa ia masih memegang senjata di tangan nya, ia melihat senjata itu dalam dalam

'kenapa tiba tiba senjata ini muncul dari kedua tanganku?' fikir roxas dalam hati dan ia mengangkat senjata itu ke depan nya dan menghadap ke samping

"Roxas!"

"?"

Sora memanggil Roxas sehingga membuat Roxas melepaskan pandangan nya dari senjata itu dan membalikkan badan nya setengah

"sebenarnya ini benda apa?" Tanya sora

"aku… juga tidak tahu…"

Senjata itu berbentuk seperti kunci, tapi bisa mereka gunakan menjadi pedang, mereka hanya menyimpulkan nama singkat, pedang kunci atau _keyblade_.

"yah… kita sebut saja ini keyblade, karena berbentuk kunci dan bisa kita gunakan sebagai pedang."  
Jelas singkat Roxas kepada Sora

"tapi Roxas" tambah sora, yang membuat Sora menghadapnya

"darimana kamu dapatkan ini?" sambil menghadapkan keybladenya ke depan

Pertama Roxas melihat Sora, kemudian ia melihat key bladenya dan menghadapkannya kedepan sehingga membuat keyblade tersebut menjadi huruf X sambil menyimpulkan "tiba tiba muncul saja di tangan ku, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Namine dan tiba tiba dua senjata ini muncul di kedua tangan ku dan kulemparkan satu padamu" jelas roxas panjang lebar

PYASH! Mereka berdua terkaget melihat keyblade mereka tiba tiba hilang

"hi…hilang…" Kata Sora dan Roxas berpandangan

"Sora! Roxas!"

"uh?"

Kairi memanggil mereka berdua, sehingga membuat mereka membalik badan nya dan menghampiri Kairi

"kenapa Kairi?" Tanya roxas

"Namine.. badan nya mendingin, bibirnya membiru, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi aku harus apa…" Kata Kairi sambil mengelus kepala Namine

"huh…. Namine ceroboh sih" Kata Roxas sambil mengangkat Namine ala putri dari pangkuan Kairi

"Namine menggunakan _A Shed Aero Tears of Vampire_ Heart kan?" Kata roxas sambil mengangkat Namine

"hah? Apa itu?" Tanya Sora

"Kujelaskan di perjalanan, ayo kita jalan"

Sora menawarkan tangan nya ke Kairi, Kairi menyambutnya dan Sora menarik Kairi, tapi karena Sora terlalu kencang menariknya Sora terjatuh karena tertimpah Kairi, membuat wajah mereka Cuma berjarak 10 centi

"Aduh.. Sora! Jangan kencang kencang!" awalnya Mata Kairi tertutup, kemudian pada saat membukanya, Kairi langsung membeku dan wajahnya memerah melihat wajah Sora yang begitu dekat

DEGH!

**_'loh? Kenapa aku jadi begini? '_**Tanya Sora dalam Hati

**_'aduuuh… deket banget'_** Jeritan Hati Kairi terdengar

"Hoi! Sampai kapan kalian begitu?" Sentak Roxas kepada Kairi dan Sora yang masih **Stuck in the moment**

"eeh…" Kairi langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Sora

"ayo Sora bangun!"

Sora menyambut tangan Kairi dan bangun, dan mereka berdua mengikuti Roxas pergi

* * *

King Palace-

"Hei Vanitas" Panggil Baginda kepada Vanitas

"…." Vanitas hanya menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Baginda tanpa menyahut

"Kau yakin? Rencana ayahmu akan berhasil?" Tanya Baginda

"aku tak bisa memprediksinya jika aku belum menikahi Namine, _The Princess of A Shed Aero Tears of Vampire Heart_

"aku pun baru tahu, kalau Namine memiliki kekuatan itu"

"Kekuatan Namine dapat mengatur **Choronos Time** sedemikian Rupa" jelas Vanitas

"Choronos Time? Lubang waktu dan dimensi yang ditemukan di hutan?" Tanya Baginda Heran

"ya.. Senjata terkuat kita adalah Choronos Time Hole tersebut"

"dengan Kekuatan Namine, Namine bisa menutup Choronos Time Hole tersebut dengan mudah, bahkan Namine dapat mengatur dimensi dan waktu sesuai dengan kemauan nya, Namine adalah kunci dari Choronos Time Hole, jika kita bisa menghipnotis Namine, dan membuat dia mengeluarkan kekuatan nya sesuai dengan kemauan kita, The World that Never Was and Halloween Town would be the most powerfull, Suku Vampire dan Demon, akan menjadi lebih banyak, dengan anda dan ayah saya yang menjadi Raja dari masing masing suku, saya yakin…. Vampire dan Demon akan menjadi satu kesatuan yang kuat dan dapat menguasai semua manusia…" Jelas Vanitas Panjang Lebar

"tapi ketika kita sudah menguasai semua manusia, bagaimana caranya agar Manusia itu dapat kesini sehingga dengan mudah kita memerintah serta menguasai mereka?" Tanya Baginda

"Choronos Time Hole…" "dan kunci kita adalah… **Namine**….."

* * *

Forest-

Normal POV-

"Jadi….. Namine mempunyai kekuatan?" Tanya Sora kepada Roxas

"ya… tapi aku tidak tahu kegunaan kekuatan itu, yang jelas jika Namine menggunakan nya, ia akan seperti ini." Jelas Roxas

"Lalu apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sora lebih dalam

"tadi itu Guard Dark Silk, yang diperintahkan untuk menyerap semua raga Vampire yang sudah Lemah, Karena Vampire tidak bisa mati, inilah cara mereka mati, dan sebenarnya Guard Dark Silk tidak boleh kita bunuh, atau kita akan terkena ledakan seperti tadi" Jelas Roxas

"Jadi hanya ada satu?"

"tidak ada sekawanan lebih" Jawaban Roxas terhenti disitu

"…." Kairi dari tadi terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"kenapa Kairi?" Tanya Sora

"…." Kairi mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dia dan Namine pada saat pertama kali hadir disini

"KAIRI!" Jerit Sora ke Kairi

"ah!" Kairi terkaget " kenapa Sora?" Kairi menatap Sora

"kenapa? Ada sesuatu?" tanay Sora kepada Kairi

"hanya saja…. Aku Cuma penasaran dengan lubang yang menghisapku…"

"eh? Lubang yang menghisapmu itu?"

"ya! Aku masih penasaran dengan lubang itu"

"Lubang? Memang apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Sebelum Namine menggunakan kekuatan nya?" Tanya Roxas bingung

"pada saat tadi aku sadar, aku hanya berjalan pelan dan melihat ke kastil, tiba tiba aku dihisap dari bawah oleh sebuah lubang" Cerita Kairi

"apa jangan jangan Choronos Time Hole?" Lanjut Roxas

"apa itu?" Tanya Sora

"aku juga tak begitu tahu, yang jelas lubang itu yang membawaku ketempat kalian, tapi kenapa kalian bisa mengangkat Kairi lagi? Lubang itu kan sangat menghisap" Tanay Roxas

"Namine yang menutup lubangnya" Kata Kairi

"hah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"entahlah, yang jelas setelah Namine mengeluarkan kekuatan nya yang kau ceritakan tadi, lubang itu langsung berjalan menutup."

"hm… entah laaa…." Kata Sora berfikir

"Ngomong ngomong soal lubang itu, kita ini dimana sih?" Tanya Sora sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"The World That Never Was, dimensi lain dari dunia manusia, awalnya kami tidak mengetahui cara ke Dunia manusia, tapi sepertinya bisa dengan menggunakan Choronos Time Hole" Jelas Roxas

"hmm… aku tidak tahu bahwa Vampire itu ada, tapi setelah mengetahu kalian berdua aku baru tau," Kata Sora

"sebenarnya kita ini berbeda dimensi Sora"

"hah? Maksudnya?"

"Dunia ini terbagi menjadi 2 dimensi, dimensi 1 yaitu Dunia Manusia, sedangkan dimensi 2 adalah Dunia Lain. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Dimensi Lain ini terbentuk, Bahkan kami hanya mengetahui rupa kalian saja, kami tidak pernah melihat Manusia Sebelumnya" Jelas Roxas panjang lebar

"yang pasti, Dimensi Kami sangat berbahaya, Succubus, Little Devil, Devil, Lozt , Wizard, Black Witch, Demon, dan Vampire"

"Suku suku Dunia Manusia, tidak ku ketahui" Lanjut Roxas menjelaskan

"Jadi sekarang kita berada di dimensi Lain?" Tanya Kairi meyakinkan

"ya, dan kalian harus hati hati, Manusia tidak diterima di Dimensi Lain, jadi kalian harus menyesuaikan Pakain, serta dandanan kalian"

"haaah?"

"Kulit kalian yang kecoklatan itu bisa menarik perhatian, karena disini tidak ada yang berwarna kecoklatan, semua putih pucat"

"jadi kami harus bagaimana?" Tanya sora

"Karena itu kita kesini" Perjalanan mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hutan

"ini rumahku" Kata Roxas

"Kau tidak tinggal bersama Namine?" Tanya Sora

"aku memang Butlernya, tapi aku tidak tinggal bersamanya, aku hanya ke kastil pada jam 4 pagi dan pulang pada jam 2 malam" Jelas Roxas sambil membuka pintu rumahnya

"Nah ayo masuk"Roxas mempersilahkan Sora dan Kairi masuk

"ayo kita istirahat dulu, Kita tak mungkin memulangkan Namine dalam keadaan seperti, ini dan tak mungkin juga kalian keluyuran dengan keadaan seperti itu" Jelas Roxas meletakkan Namine ke Ranjang nya, dan ia segera melepas dasinya, dan mempersilahkan Kairi di ranjang bersama Namine, dan Sora tidur di sofa, ia juga segera tidur di Sofa

* * *

King palace-

"Oh… Baginda~, aku cinta pada anda!" #Xemnas gaplok Author#( Xemnas: oi author! Gw kok Maho disini!)

Replay

"Oh..Baginda! Rencana bisa kita jalankan?" Tanya Xemnas

"Hmm… kita siapkan dahulu, agar Namine tidak mengelak" Jawab Baginda

"Verywell your Highness, Vanitas Shall we?" ajak Xemnas

Vanitas hanya berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan pergi bersama Xemnas

"Menteri, siapkan semuanya" Perintah Baginda

"Baik Baginda"

* * *

Forest-

"uh..uh…hhh…" Namine terbangun, ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya, Namine mengenali tempat ini,

"Rumah Roxas?" Kemudian Namine Turun dari ranjang tanpa mengetahui kalau Kairi ada di sampingnya

Ia berjalan, dan melihat Roxas dan Sora sedang tidur di sofa, namine mendekati Roxas, entah kenapa ia menitikkan air mata, ia mengelapnya, dan itu berlutut di samping roxas, memandang wajah polosnya Roxas yang sedang tidur, Namine mulai menangis pelan, dan tidak bersuara, pelan ia mendekati wajah roxas, dan ia mengecup pipi Roxas

"Arigatou…. Roxas-kun" Namine berdiri kemudian ia langsung menapakkan kakinya keluar rumah menutup pintunya pelan, dan berjalan pulang menuju kastilnya

Namine berjalan menyusuri Hutan sampai ke kastilnya,

**_'ayah…aku pulang untuk menghadapimu, cukup basa basi ayah… aku tau semua rencanamu'_** Namine menguatkan hatinya dan terus berjalan menyusuri Hutan dan sampai di kastil

"Tolong rapihkan disitu…" Perdana menteri sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, terlihat Ia sedang mencatat-catat sesuatu, dan ia melirik Namine

"oh… Tuan Putri Namine, Kau pulang rupanya, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Perdana mentri

"ya….."

Roxas House-

"ngh…." Kairi Bangun dan melihat di sampingnya tidak Namine, ia fikir Namine di dapur atau di depan, Kairi berjalan membuka hordeng sambil berkata

"ohayou Namine-Chan" tapi Kairi tidak melihat Namine di dapur, fikirnya, mungkin di depan

"kemudian ia ke depan, dan hanya melihat 2 bocah yang lagi tidur sambil **ngorok #PLAK! DILEMPAR FANS**

Roxas dan Sora masi tidur, ilernya sampe membentuk danau **# Sekumpulan Fans Sora dan Roxas datang menghampiri saya , dan membakar saya hidup hidup#**

"Sora.." Kairi Menggoyangkan badan Sora sambil mengucek ngucek matanya, tiba tiba

GYUT! Mata Kairi terkaget, tiba-tiba sora memeluk Kairi tanpa alasan, keknya sih lagi ngigo sambil meluk Kairi Sora ngomong gini

"Kai….." Mata Kairi lebih kaget lagi! Mukanya bener-bener merah padam ,dan sekarang mukanya sangaat panas

"ng… Sora… Sora… BANGUUUUUN!" seketika Kairi menjerit dan membuat Sora kaget dengan jeritan nya

"a..ah! maaf kai!" muka Sora bener-bener merah padam

"Ng..ng.. Namine tidak ada di sini!" Kairi langsung mengalihkan topic pembicaraan

"hah?!" Sora terkaget dan langsung menuju Roxas, dan membangunkan nya

"oi! Roxas bangun buruan! Si Namine kagak ada tuh!" Sora menggoyangkan badan Roxas dan segera menampar Roxas karena ia tidak bangun juga

"OI! BANGOON!" Jerit Sora yang membuat Roxas mengigau

"hah apa ma?" **#PLAK**

"emak palalo, cepet bangun Namine ga ada!" Teriak sora

"HAH?!" Roxas langsung terkaget mendengar kata Namine tidak ada

"diamana dia!?"

"mana kami tahu?"

"apa.. ia ke kastil?" Tanya Kairi

"Mungkin… mau kita segera kesana?" Tanya Sora

"….."

* * *

Namine Chamber-

Namine POV

**_Ayah…. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu ayah…. Tidak sedikitpun….._**

…

..

.

_To be continued_

KYAAAAA... Namine mau menikah wkwkwkwk... tapi pas ga yaaa pasangan nyaa~ :3

Ya udahlah selamat menikmati :D

Arigatou Gozaimasu :3


	6. Chapter 5

Choronos Time

YAK! Chapter 5 For Choronos Time

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square Enix – Disney

Wat Caut!

**_'ayah…aku pulang untuk menghadapimu, cukup basa basi ayah… aku tau semua rencanamu'_**

**_Ayah…. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu ayah…. Tidak sedikitpun….._**

* * *

Chapter 5 : I know I Can do it!

Roxas House-

"Roxas! Come on!" ajak Sora kepada roxas yang daritadi diam tanpa suara

"Roxas! Ayo! Namine menunggumu!" Kairi ikut-ikutan

"Tapi dia pergi atas kemauan nya sendiri! Aku tak mau menentangnya!" Sentak Roxas kepada Sora dan Kairi dengan wajah sedih

"Roxas! Ayolah! Kau juga tau yang Namine lakukan ini salah kan?!" Tanya Sora

"….." seketika Suasana dingin membeku

"apa kau mau membiarkan nya?" Tanya Kairi tiba tiba di tengah keheningan

"Kau tidak mau kan Namine melakukan kesalahan yang besar?" Tanya Kairi sekali lagi

Roxas menggeleng kepalanya, ia memang merasa semua yang Namine lakukan, yaitu dengan menyerahkan dirinya, itu semua sangat salah,

"Baiklah ayo…." Awalnya Roxas agak lemas dan tidak tahu harus apa, tapi tiba tiba

"Ya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Namine! Ayo kita pergi!" Seketika Roxas berteriak

Sora dan Kairi tersenyum satu sama lain

Roxas segera mengganti bajunya, kali ini dia tidak mau menggunakan baju buttlernya, karena akan sangat merepotkan, roxas segera mengubah atau lebih tepatnya menyulap Sora dan Kairi dengan kulit yang putih pucat, dan rambut yang berwarna aneh

"AYO!"

* * *

Namine's Chamber –

"Mempelai wanita dipersilahkan untuk memasuki ke aula pernikahan" Suruh seorang pelayan istana

Namine menapak keluar kamarnya dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih yaitu gaun menikah, ia menggunakan Veil berwarna putih pucat, sehingga membuat wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat, di bagian punggung gaun nya terdapat sepasang sayap yang menempel, bentuknya melengkung kedepan sehingga membuat kedua lengan atasnya tertutup, dengan sepatu kaca yang berwarna putih transparan ia berjalan pelan

Sesaat ia berjalan ia menemukan ayahnya berdiri di depan aula pernikahan

"Namine Kau siap?" Tanya sang ayahanda sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan tangan nya

"Maaf ayahanda, aku melakukan ini karena aku mau menyadarkan ayah, bukan membantu semua rencana ayah" Bicara Namine agak ketus kepada Baginda, yang membuat Baginda sedikit kecewa dengan Namine, tapi kemudian ia memasang tampang takut dan bertanya

"kau… kau tau rencana ayah…?" Tanya ayahnya sedikit ketakutan

"Apapun itu, aku tau itu tidak baik, dan aku ingin ayah menyadarinya bukan melakukan nya!" Jawab Namine dengan suara ketus

"ooh… Tenang saja Namine, begitu kamu mengetahuinya, kamu pasti akan berterima kasih kepada ayah" ia lega Namine tidak tau semua rencana nya

"MEMPELAI WANITA DI PERSILAHKAN MASUK" Sebuah suara besar terdengar melalui microphone dan pintu besar di depan Namine perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan banyaknya warga dari The World that Never Was, serta Halloween Town yang bertepuk tangan seraya bersuit suit ria …

**_'Roxas…Kumohon…kamu jangan datang kesini…..'_**

* * *

Forest-

"hhh..hh.." Nafas Roxas sedikit tersenggal senggal karena ia berlari terus menerus dengan membawa Kairi dan Sora yang berat setengah matee! #**PLAK!**

"haduh… kalian makan apa sih di dunia manusia, kalian berat banget" Tanya Roxas seraya tetap berlari dengan kecepatannya yang _TERHEBAT_! ***ala Boboboy #dimutilasi**

"hah? Aku jarang makan, Kairi kali yang makin gendut, waktu itu aja punggung ku ampe sakit di timpah dia" Kata Sora tanpa ketakutan

**A.N: Mungkin Reader's semua bakal ngira Kairi nentang ato membela dirinya kan? Padahal.. mari kita liat~**

Back To story

Muka Kairi merah ga ada alasan

"….." Kairi tidak menjawab sama sekali

"Maap,,, belakangan ini aku kebanyakan makan…" Kata Kairi sambil memerah mukanya

"eto?! Beneran toh?" Kata Sora yang kaget, padahal dia hanya menggoda Kairi..ternyata benar, Berat Kairi nambah.. awas endut **#PLAK**

"ah! Sudahlah.. malah ngomongin berat! Kita sudah mau sampai, pegangan lebih kuat" Perintah Roxas kepada Sora dan Kairi

A.N: Sekali lagi author mau nampilin bagian yang ada di dua tempat~ jadiii…. _Yang tulisan nya begini (italic) artinya di tempat Namine, _**yang tulisan nya begini (bold) artinya di tempat Roxas, Happy reading~**

Normal POV-

_Namine dan ayahnya segera memasukin aula perkawinan, Namine melihat semua yang datang dan juga Vanitas.. orang yang sebentar lagi akan menikahinya, _

_'Roxas.. aku mohon jangan datang….'_

**"Roxas! Kapan sampai?" Tanya Sora memotong aksi Roxas yang sedang berlompat lompat ria menghindari akar pohon**

**"sebentar lagi!"**

_"….." Namine berjalan mendekati podium_

_"dan inilah saatnya, Putri dari Kerajaan Vampire The World That Never Was…."_

**'Namine! Jangan melakukan hal ceroboh!'**

_"serta Pangeran dari Kerajaan Demon Halloween Town_**…"**

**WUUSSH!**

_"Hari ini.. akan mengikat perjanjian untuk menyatukan kedua kota yang terpisah ini…"_

**"Roxas! Cepat!"**

_"melalui perkawinan yang akan mereka lakukan…"_

**BRUK! "AH!" **

**"ROXAS!" **

_"Pangeran Vanitas, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Demon, bersediakah anda menerima Namine, Putri dari Kerajaan Vampire?"_

**"Roxas! Ayo bangun! Sedikit lagi!"**

_"Ya, apapun itu"_

**"KH!... NAMINE!"**

**_"_**_Putri Namine, Putri dari kerajaan Vampire, bersediakah anda menerima Vanitas, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Demon?"_

**TAP TAP TAP! (Menaiki Tangga)**

_"saya….saya…saya…."_

BRAK!

**_A.N: Bagian tersebut berakhir, terima kasih :3_**

"NAMINE! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH!" Teriak Roxas di pintu aula pernikahan yang membuat semua tamu undangan serta baginda serta Vanitas terkaget

"ro…xas…." Lagi lagi air mata Namine berlinang keras (?)

"cih…." Kata Vanitas yang mengeluarkan wajah malasnya

"NAMINE! AYO!" ajak Sora

"aku… tidak bisa… aku…..!" Mata Namine yang penuh dengan air mata terkaget tiba tiba Vanitas menciumnya tepat di bibirnya, Namine mengerang ingin melepaskannya, tapi tidak bisa, Pegangan Vanitas terlalu kuat, sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengepalkan tangan nya

"cih…. KEPARAT!" Teriak Roxas yang langsung berlari menuju Podium dan tiba tiba sebuah keyblade muncul lagi di tangan nya, tapi gerakan Roxas terhenti oleh

Vanitas mengeluarkan dan melebarkan telapak tangan nya sambil

"Petrify…." Gerakan Roxas terhenti karena Roxas tiba tiba menjadi batu, Vanitas meng-cast spell Petrify kepada Roxas

"ROXAS! ROXAS!" Namine menangis, ia mengerang erang, ia meronta ingin ketempat Roxas tapi tidak bisa, Karena Vanitas menahan tubuhnya, dan ia membawa Namine secara paksa keluar dari aula pernikahan itu lewat belakang podium

"Security! Bawa Mereka ke penjara bawah tanah!"

**A.N : Hahahaha…. Author yakin pasti pada ga sadar, tapi mungkin ada yang sadar, author nulis security! Emangnya ada satpam tah di Kerajaan wakaakakakakakakakakakakak! *Author ngakak sendirian kagak jelas***

Back to Story + Replay

"GUARD! Bawa mereka bertiga ke penjara bawah tanah!" Perintah Baginda kepada Prajuritnya

"ROXXAAAAAAAAAAS!" Jerit Namine untuk yang terakhir kalinya

* * *

Prison-

"…" Sora dan Kairi berdiam diri di penjara tersebut

"Kai…." Panggil lembut Sora kepada Kairi

"kai?" ia melihat wajah Kairi yang tertunduk, kemudian ia terkaget pada saat mengangkat wajah Kairi

"KAI! KENAPA? Apa prajurit itu melakukan sesuatu?!" Tanya Sora sambil memegang pundak Kairi

"hiks…" Kairi hanya menggeleng pelan, dan

"kalau saja… aku tidak menyuruh Roxas untuk pergi menemui Namine… pasti..pasti…uhhh" Lanjut Kairi sambil menangis terisak

"lagipula.. kita pasti bisa membawa Namine dengan segala …segala…uhhuh.." Kairi Makin terisak sambil berbicara

"Kai…" Sora menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu Kairi yang membuat kairi berhenti menunduk dan melihat Sora sambil berlinang air mata

"ini semua bukan salahmu… tapi ini salah orang yang membuat Roxas menjadi seperti ini…" Kata Sora

"..hh…" Kairi hanya diam sambil melihat Sora yang sedang bersender di bahunya

Tiba tiba Sora mendonggakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Kairi

"…." **Sret…** Sora mengelap air mata Kairi dengan tangan kirinya

"sudahlah…" Kata Sora sambil bangun dan memegang wajah kairi untuk mengusap air mata di mata kairi sambil sedikit memainkan poninya Kairi dan menjepit hidung kairi

"uh... Sora" Kairi melepaskan tangan Sora dari wajahnya

Sora tersenyum kepada Kairi dan menarik kepala Kairi menyender ke Tubuhnya dan memeluk Kairi dengan sebelah tangan nya

"akan aku pikirkan cara agar Roxas bisa selamat" Sora memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum

Kairi tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum

Sora mengecup dahi Kairi kemudian berkata "Kita pasti akan selamat dari sini! Tenang saja!"

Kemudian ketika Kairi sedikit terlelap, Sora masih belum tidur juga, memikirkan bagaimana dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kedua teman nya

Tiba tiba

**Sriing!** Sebuah cahaya membuat Sora sedikit menyipitkan matanya

_'hah?_' Sora terkaget dalam hatinya,

_'key…keyblade?'_ Sora Kaget melihat keyblade yang tiba tiba keluar dari tangan nya yang tidak memeluk Kairi

"Keyblade? Kenapa… ...!..." Sora mengingat kata-kata Roxas

**_'tiba tiba muncul saja di tangan ku, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Namine dan tiba tiba dua senjata ini muncul di kedua tangan ku dan kulemparkan satu padamu'_**

Sora sempat berfikir dalam dalam, _'apakah benar ini kuncinya? Kunci dari semua persoalan ini?'_

Sora mengangkat kepala kairi dan menidurkannya di sampingnya, Sora bangun, dan mengarahkan Keyblade nya ke arah Roxas, dan…. Keyblade Roxas yang ikut membatu itu merespon.

Tiba tiba keluar sebuah laser berwarna putih dari keyblade Sora dan Roxas yang mungkin lebih tepatnya cahaya, Cahaya itu makin lama makin besar, dan makin lama memenuhi Ruangan

"aaah…!" Teriak Sora karena Ruangan itu penuh dengan Cahaya putih

Di tengah Renungan sang burung hantu yang sedang berada di luar Penjara bawah tanah, Cahaya memenuhi Rungan Penjara itu dan

…

..

.

To be Continued

Huaaaaaa…. Roxas jadi Batu! Vanitas Kurang ajar! Kubakar Vanitas! #dibakar fans Vanitas# *emang ada?*#Dibakar langsung sama Vanitas# GYAAAAAAAA


	7. Chapter 6

Choronos Time

Hai Reader's~ Author kembali dengan segala kegilaan yang ada (?)

Well! Chapter 6 for Choronos Time

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square-enix & Disney

Teng teng teeeeeeng!

**_'Roxas…Kumohon…kamu jangan datang kesini…..'_**

**_'Namine! Jangan melakukan hal ceroboh!'_**

**_'Tiba tiba muncul saja di tangan ku, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Namine dan tiba tiba dua senjata ini muncul di kedua tangan ku dan kulemparkan satu padamu'_**

_'apakah benar ini kuncinya? Kunci dari semua persoalan ini?'_

* * *

Chapter 6 : Big Plan

-Namine's Chamber-

Normal POV—

"…" Namine terdiam menunduk menghadap sebuah jendela

**Tok! Tok! Tok!** Seseorang menggebuk pintu Namine, eh mengetuk pintu Namine

"Nona…." Panggil seorang pelayan nya dari balik pintu

Namine bangun, memasang wajah ceria seperti memaksa dan menuju pintunya, serta membuka pintunya

"yaa… ada ap…." Namine terkaget melihat seseorang yang ada di depan pintu

"hehehe…. Ada apa nona?" Tanya perempuan itu sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ka…KAIRI!" Namine sangat bahagia! Air matanya berlinang keras (?) Ia langsung memeluknya lembut

"Kai…!" Namine tersenyum sambil menangis bahagia

_Flash Back-_

Ruangan penuh dengan cahaya dan suara keras seperti batu yang pecah, perlahan terlihat mulai retak dan lepas dari Roxas sehingga Roxas dapat bergerak dan terjatuh karena hilang keseimbangan

"Ro..ROXAS!" Sora terkaget dan langsung menghampiri Roxas berencana menangkap kepalanya, dan gagal, Kepala roxas membentur tanah dan menjerit "KYAAAA" **#dimutilasi**

Replay

"Ro…ROXAS!" Sora terkaget dan langsung berlari menghampiri Roxas berencana menangkap kepalanya dan berhasil, Kepala Roxas tepat jatuh di tangan Sora yang sliding

"WOI! ROXAS!" Sora menampar bolak balik Roxas (!)

"Woi woi! Selow! Gue juga udah denger kale! Ga usah ampe nampar nampar gitu napa?!" Roxas ngamuk ngamuk sambil noyor kepala Sora

"kok bisa bebas sih?" Kata Sora bingung

"hmm…" Roxas bangun perlahan dan duduk menyandar di dinding, untuk mengembalikan kekuatan nya

"entahlah," ucap Roxas sambil mengatur nafas

"unggh….. " "!" Kairi terbangun perlahan dan langsung kaget seketika "ROXAS!"

Kairi langsung menghampiri Roxas dan berlutut di depan nya

"Ka..Kai!" Roxas bingung melihat Kairi yang tiba tiba berlutut di depan, Roxas hendak mengangkat Kairi tapi tangan nya di tapik oleh Kairi

"Roxas! Maaf… Gara-gara aku… ini semua karena aku.. jika aku tidak berbuat ceroboh… aku yakin ini semua tidak akan terjadi… Namine… Kamu… semuanya" Kata Kairi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ka..Kai! sudahlah, tidak apa" Roxas bingung mau ngapain, beberapa kali ia mau mengangkat badan kairi tapi tangan nya terus di tapik oleh kairi

"Kai! Sudah kubilang, ini semua bukan salahmu" Kata Sora menghampiri Kairi

"Kai…" Roxas malah justru balik berlutut di depan Kairi

Kairi terkaget dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata

"aku mohon" Kata roxas sambil mendongak kepalanya sedangkan badan nya masih berlutut

_End Of Flash Back-_

"jadi…. " Kata Namine terhenti sambil berfikir

"Ya.." Jawab Kairi melanjutkan perkataan Namine

"…" Namine mondar mandir sambil berfikir keras ***ga keras keras amat kok***

Namine berjalan maju perlahan, kemudian ia menghadap Kairi, lalu langsung menghadap sebuah lemari baju yang besar dan mencari-cari sesuatu, Kairi hanya bisa terdiam bingung melihat Namine yang mondar mandir ga jelas dan mengacak lemarinya

Namine terlihat mencengkram sebuah baju dan ditariknya keluar, kemudian dia menuju ranjangnya dan mengcengkram baju yang sama seperti ia ambil di lemarinya

"Kairi… Pakai ini" Namine melemparkan pakaian itu kepada Kairi, dan Kairi merespon menangkapnya dan bingung

"Kita pergi dari sini" Namine bicara dengan lantang, ia mengambil karet rambut dan mengikat rambutnya, serta menggunakan baju yang ia pegang, dan menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie baju itu

"Kai! Cepat!" Jerit Namine sambil melirik Kairi

"ah! Iya!" Kairi terkaget dan langsung menggunakan pakaian itu dan menjepit rambutnya sehingga ia tidak susah menggunakan hoodie baju itu, Namine langsung menarik tangan kairi dan menariknya keluar rungangan lewat pintu **#emangnya dari mana lagi#**

"Namine! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kairi Kebingungan melihat Namine menarik tangannya

"sst… diam Kai-" Omongan Namine terhenti melihat Penjaga yang hendak berjalan ke arah kamar Namine dan langsung menarik Kairi untuk sembunyi

"Nam!"

"SST! Kai! Tolong diam sebentar!" Bisik Namine kepada Kairi sambil menutup mulut kairi

**_A.N : sebenernya kapter 6 Cuma segitu, tapi kok pendek amat yak, jadi ga enak mau nulis to be continued, karena itu, akan author lanjutkan dengan cerita lepas Xion yang nanti ujung nya akan nyambung ke Cerita awal, Lagian kurang seru kalo gatau keadaan twilight town sekarang~_**

Chapter Bonus : Pencarian sang Gadis bernama Xion

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"….."

"huuuh! Kok belakangan ini aku tidak pernah melihat Sora lagi…." Xion kesal karena ketukan pintu nya tidak dibalas oleh siapapun

Sudah berhari hari Xion terus mengetuk pintu rumah Kairi hendak menemui Sora, tapi tidak pernah ada jawaban

Orang tua Kairi? Entahlah, tidak banyak yang melihat orang tua Kairi selama berhari hari, mungkin bisa dikatakan orang tua Kairi menghilang tanpa jejak 2 hari setelah Kairi dan Sora tidak terlihat, terakhir kali pence mengatkan kalau ia melihat Sora di hutan, dan Ollete juga berkata ia melihat dengan Kairi di danau, tapi Xion mana peduli sama Kairi, dia Cuma peduli Sora seorang

"Hhh… aku bosaaaaaan…. Sora.. Kamu kemana…" Kata Xion sambil terduduk di Sebuah bangku di Sandlot yang luas

Tiba-tiba Xion terbayang dengan seseorang berambut pirang di langit yang berwarna oranye

"Hey! Xion!" Seseorang memanggil Xion dari arah Back Alley

"Fuu! Hayner!"

"Yo! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Hayner kepada Xion

"Entahlah.. Menunggu kepulangan Sora? Aku tidak tahu"Jawab Xion Pasrah

"Hey.. Bagaimana Rencanamu yang waktu itu?" Tanya Fuu

"hah? Rencana apa?" Bingung Hayner akan pertanyaan Fuu

"Maaf Hayner! Urusan wanita!" Jawab Xion sambil menarik Fuu menjauh dari Hayner dan duduk di bangku di Sandlot yang jauh dari Hayner

"Jadi?" Tanya Fuu Lanjut

"huh…. Gagal Fuu" Jawab Xion pasrah

"Siapa yang kau suruh?" Tanya Fuu lebih lanjut

"Katanya Teman-teman Rai" Jawab Xion sambil menghadap ke depan

"Sebenarnya, gagalnya bagaiamana sih? Kudengar teman Rai itu tidak pernah gagal dalam melakukan misi" Bingung Fuu sambil menanyakan pertanyaan

"itu dia Fuu… Mereka menculik orang yang salah"Jawab Xion

"Hah? Kok bisa?" Fuu terkaget

"aaah… entahlah.. katanya mereka buta warnaa!" Xion menjawab Fuu sambil mengacak rambutnya

"Buta warna?!" Fuu terkaget

"iyaa! Aku sudah bilang untuk menculik pemuda berambut brunette dan perempuan berambut merah! Tapi mereka malah menculik pirang pirang! Aahh!" Xion makin mengacak acak rambutnya, Dasar Xion Gila **#DIBUNUH INORI**

"tapi… lelaki itu…."

**_A.N : nanti dulu! Sebelum mau melanjutkan Author pengen comment, Ternyata yang nyulik Roxas dan Namine itu Xion toh =_=, entar.. kok author gatau sih? Sebenernya sih tau,, aih aih lupakan lupakan_**

Back to story

"Lelaki…?" Tanya Fuu bingung

"Laki-laki yang mereka salah culik,, entahlah…." Jawab Xion dengan wajah yang memerah

"Xion.. jangan bilang kau suka dengan laki-laki itu" tambah Fuu sambil merapikan rambut Xion yang di acak-acak tadi

"… aku tidak tahu Fuu… aku memang merasa, kalau aku suka dengan Sora, tapi dengan kehadiran laki laki itu, aku jadi serasa melupakan Sora…" Kata Xion yang penuh bimbang

"aku senang melihatmu bimbang Xion.. hmhmhm…" Kata Fuu tertawa kecil sambil merapikan rambut Xion

"ah! Fuu! Jangan menggodaku ah!"Kata Xion sambil menggembungkan pipinya

_'Sora.. sampai kapan pun aku akan terus menunggumu pulang, tidak akan aku biarkan Kairi bersama mu!'_

….

…

..

.

_To Be Continued_


	8. Chapter 7

Choronos Time

Chapter 7

Brace yourself, this chapter will be more longer than other chapter from Choronos Time

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square-enix & Disney

_"kok bisa bebas sih?"_

_"Namine! Kita mau kemana?"_

* * *

Chapter 7 : The Battle Begin

Roxas House-

Normal POV-

"Rox!" Panggil Sora dari pintu rumah

"Sora! Sudah siap?" Tanya Roxas yang sepertinya hendak melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat besar

"Ya! Sudah aku siapkan semuanya! Kita tinggal menunggu Kairi melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan" Jawab Sora

"Tapi… Kairi kan agak lemot, aku takutnya Namine akan bertindak semaunya sebelum Kairi menceritakan semua rencana…" tambah Sora ketakutan

"Memang sih Namine suka bertindak semaunya sendiri, seperti kemarin kan…." Kata-kata Roxas terhenti sampai situ

"Rox?" Sora kebingungan yang melihat Roxas tiba-tiba diam

Roxas mengingat semuanya, yang kemarin terjadi,

_'Namine…untuk apa kamu melakukan itu.. apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku akan melindungi sampai akhir? Kamu tidak perlu melawan ayahmu dan Vanitas sendirian, ada aku disini yang bisa menemani, menjaga, dan membantumu untuk melawan ayahmu dan Xemnas…. Nam….'_ Pikir Roxas panjang lebar yang membuat Sora bingung

"Helloooo~!" panggil sora dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Roxas

"Bwuuuh" Sora bersuara aneh sambil mengeluarkan wajah anehnya ( yang maen KH 2 pasti tau mukanya sora sekarang, yang waktu di deket-deket ending, dan di agrabah, scenenya ada yang menunjukkan wajah sora ini)

"Kyaaaa!" ZRET! Roxas kaget dan tersentak, karena kaget dia langsung menyabet wajah Sora dengan keyblade yang tiba tiba muncul di tangan nya , dan alhasil Sora langsung mewek ga jelas "KYAAAAAA! GYAAAAA! #PIIIIIIP#

Replay

"Hei Sora hentikan wajahmu! Kamu mau aku tampar?" Kata Roxas agak menantang, karena Roxas juga merasa pengen ketawa lebar karena muka Sora tapi Roxas pengen stay in cool makanya ngomong begitu, WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK *KENAPA MALAH AUTHOR YANG KETAWA GA JELAS? #dimutilasi

"Okay Rox! Santai! Maen-maen sedikitlah!" Kata sora mencairkan suasana

"Lebih baik sekarang kita memikirkan mereka berdua, itu dua anak gimana?" tambah Roxas

"Hmm… entahlah…"

* * *

Palace-

"Ayo.. Kai!" Ajak Namine untuk melakukan sebuah aksi

"Kau siap?" Tanya Namine lagi

"Si..siap? Siap untuk apa?!" Kairi bermaksud untuk bertanya tapi terlambat

"Heyaaaa!" Namine menghampiri penjaga tersebut sambil menarik Kairi dalam maksud menendang sang penjaga bersama-sama, tapi karena Kairi telat, kan dia gatau mau ngapain, penjaga nya masih terjaga sedikit

"KAI! " Jerit Namine untuk memberikan aba-aba pada Kairi untuk melakukan apapun yang ia suka

Dan tau dia ngapain?

**A.N Teeet Tereeet, sebelum Lanjut , author mau kasih pertanyaan**

**Bagaimana selanjutnya?:**

**a. Kairi mukul penjaganya ala ****_banci-banci kaleng_**** #Plak**

**b. Kairi lari, kabur meninggalkan Namine sendirian**

**c. Kairi jadiin Namine pedang #WHAT?**

**d. Kairi mengambil tombak yang di pegang penjaga dan menusuk penjaga tersebut**

**Dan jawaban nya adalah… eng ing eng:**

Kairi langsung mendekati penjaganya dan mengangkat tangan nya **SYUUUT!**

"Iiih.. nakal..nakal..nakal!" Kata Kairi sambil mukul penjaga ala _banci-banci kaleng_

**#EH? WHAT? TUNGGU TUNGGU! BUKAN ITUUUU**

Cut! Replay

Kairi mendekati penjaganya dan mengangkat tangan nya **SYUUT!**

Kairi langsung mengambil tombak yang di pegang penjaga dan menusuk penjaganya

**ZLEB! BRUK!**

"Kai…?" Panggil Namine

"?" Respon Kairi

"Kau menakjubkan!" Kata Namine sambil mengeluarkan wajah bermata Miss Piggy **#Ditampar**

**Oh Cut, kenapa ni atu author ga bisa seriuss! Replay ah replay**

"Kai! Bagus!" Seru Namine kepada Kairi , Kairi mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi

"Ayo Kai Cepat!"

"ah…Nam!…." Kairi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Namine tidak menghiraukan dan malah terus menarik Kairi

* * *

-Forest-

"Aduh… mana ini Kairi…." Roxas kebingungan

"Aku rasa… Kairi tidak bisa mengatakan nya kepada Namine, karena Namine sudah bertindak lebih dahulu" tambah Sora

"Aaarrgh… sial! Masa kita harus bertindak juga?" Kata Roxas agak kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Tapi.. tidak mungkin Rox.. kalo kita menyusul Kairi, rencana kita bisa gagaaal!" Sora ikutan mengacak-acak rambut, rambut siapakah? Pastinya rambut Roxas

"hh.. yasudahlah, Sora kamu susul mereka, biar aku yang jaga" Roxas pasrah

"Hah? Jangan, disini bahaya Rox, kamu saja yang susul, biar aku yang jaga" Sora menanggapi perkataan Roxas

"Ada juga kamu yang celaka, aku vampire, kamu manusia, lebih gampang di incar"

"Baiklah.. tapi hati-hati" Kata Sora sambil bersiap bangun, Roxas hanya menanggapinya dengan satu anggukan dan Sora pergi

"Aku harap… bisa berjalan lancar…"

-Mean a while-

"hh..hhh…Namine!" Kairi menjerit sambil di tarik oleh Namine

"Nanti saja bicaranya kai!" Kata Namine tanpa menghiraukan Kairi

Kairi tidak bisa membantah dan hanya bisa mengikuti Namine

Tiba-tiba Namine berhenti di ikuti oleh Kairi, tebak ada siapa?

"V…Va..Vanitas…."

_"What are you doing here? I've already preparing our honeymoon, sweetheart"_

"Pergi dari hadapanku Van! Aku tidak takut denganmu! Aku tau semua rahasiamu dengan ayahku! (bohong)"

"apa?" wajah Vanitas menantang dihadapan Namine

"…. Ya..yang pasti hal yang jahat!" Namine menjawab dengan nada yang takut

Vanitas mendekati Namine perlahan dan memegang dagunya

"Mau apa kau!?" Mata Namine menajam *tatapannya looh*

"Aku hanya mau kau menuruti perintahku nam" Vanitas hanya tersenyum licik dengan memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna emas

"Ya..yayaya… mata itu… mata itu adalah kuncinya" Vanitas menunjuk mata Namine yang berwarna biru

PLAK! Namine menampar pipi Vanitas yang menyebabkan Vanitas melepas pegangan nya dan berhenti menunjuk , kemudian ia memegang pipinya

"Nam… Kamu itu tidak mengerti.. apa sih enaknya berteman dengan manusia? Lebih baik.. kamu minum saja darahnya" Keluh Vanitas licik sambil mundur perlahan sehingga jarak Vanitas dengan Namine jauh

"uh diam! Tutup mulutmu!"

"hm..hm..hahahahaha… ayo nam.. tunjukkan dirimu yang asli" Vanitas memancing Namine agar ia menggunakan kekuatan nya

_"This is me, This is the real me, there is no other me, no other real me, because I am real"_ Kata Namine sambil memicingkan matanya

"Tapi.. bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi Namine" Vanitas langsung melebarkan tangan nya kedepan

"Blizaga…" Es meluncur ke arah Namine, dengan sigap Kairi berdiri jauh di depan Namine

"KAI!" Namine berlari ke arah kairi, es melaju sangat cepat, Namine tau dia tidak akan bisa mengejarnya tapi dia tetap berlari sampai seketika

"KAIRRII MENGHINDAR!" Seseorang datang dan langsung cepat melompat ke depan kairi dan menangkis serangan es tersebut dengan senjata di tangan nya

"So….ra?" Mata Kairi terkaget

"Maaf aku terlambat, semestinya aku menyusulmu lebih cepat" Kata sora dengan Posisi yang sama seperti tadi

"Vanitas! Enyah dari sini!" Sora langsung berteriak dengan pose bertarungnya

"Ada juga kau yang enyah dari sini, ini bukan duniamu, tapi ini… Duniaku.." Vanitas melebarkan tangannya

"cih!" decih Sora sambil berlari ke arah Vanitas

"Apa boleh buat, keras kepala…" Vanitas siap meng-cast spellnya "Fire BALL!" Bola-bola api keluar dari tangan Vanitas dan datang menuju kea rah Sora

"UOOOOOOOOHHH!" Sora menangkis semua bola-bola api tersebut , "Enyah Enyah Enyah Enyaaaaak!" *kok enyak? Manggil emak Sor?* **#PLAK**

Replay

"Enyaaaaah! Vanitas Pergi kau!" **TRANG TRANG TRANG** Bola-bola api yang beruntun datang itu di tangkis Sora dengan mudah

"Tidak mungkin!" Mata Vanitas menunjukkan heran kepada Sora, semua apa yang di lontarkan nya dapat di tangkis dengan mudah

"Memang ini bukan duniaku!" **Trang Trang Trang!** "Tapi…" **TRANG!** "Aku harus menolong temanku! HEAAAA!" Selesai menangkis Sora langsung mengayunkan keybladenya nya ke arah Vanitas dari atas

**TRANG! **

Serangan Sora ditangkis , bukan oleh Vanitas tapi, sebuah lance tiba-tiba mendarat di depan sora dan Vanitas yang membuat serangan Sora terhenti

_"Hey Kid, don't touch my brother"_ ,terdengar suara dari atas, seorang pria berambut hitam yang di sekitarnya terdapat lance 5 buah, lance yang menancap di bawah di tariknya kembali ke atas

"Siapa kau?!" Jerit Sora terhadap pria tersebut

"Siapa aku? Aku tak perlu menjawab, tapi… Siapa kamu?" pria tersebut langsung meloncat ke depan Vanitas

"Jangan kau usik saudaraku" ancamnya sambil mengerakkan ke enam lance nya

"Untuk apa kau kesini…. Xaldin?" Vanitas tiba-tiba menyela aksi nya

"oh? Memangnya aku tidak boleh menghadiri pernikahan adikku sendiri? Tapi ternyata pada saat aku kesini, malah melihat kau mau diserang seperti ini" Katanya sembari tersenyum licik

"oh.. tunggu dulu…" Kata Xaldin tiba-tiba seperti menganalisa senjata milik sora

"_So you were the Choosen weilder_?" Kata-kata Xaldin membuat Sora bingung

"_Choosen.. Weilder_?"

"aku sangat tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan kau" Xaldin tersenyum licik

"Hey… Tidak mungkin dia _the Choosen one_" Vanitas melipat tangan nya

"Vanitas… lihat senjatanya"

"Yea.. aku tahu.. tapi di antara para keyblader hanya 1 yang merupakan Choosen one"

"Yah.. tidak ada salahnya jika kita bermain sedikit dengan nya, sangat jarang loh menemukan seorang keyblader"

Xaldin langsung menyiapkan enam lance nya yang siap menyerang sora

"_Prepare yourself, keyblader_" enam-enam lance nya langsung menuju Sora

"Sora!"

* * *

Roxas Side-

"Baiklah… kenapa sekarang malah…. Sora ikutan ngilang?"

"Hadeh… pening..pening… Susah payah bikin rencana, apa gunanya kalo ga dilakuin?"

"hh.. payah"

"Tak ada gunanya, ah! Batal!" Roxas langsung bangun dan berlari mencari Sora, Namine, dan Kairi

…

**TRANG!** Keyblade Sora terlempar

"SORAA!" Kairi menjerit dan menghampiri Sora

"Xladin! Vanitas! Kalian keteraluan!" Mata Kairi menghadap ke Vanitas "Apa yang kau mau dari Namine?! Lepaskan dia, biarkan dia pergi!"

"Apa yang kubutuhkan?" Vanitas tertawa licik "baiklah.. mungkin sebaiknya aku memberitahu kalian apa yang kubutuhkan, sebagai salam perpisahan"

"Namine… Yang kubutuhkan darimu adalah.. kekuatanmu… _A Shed Aero Tears of Vampire_ _Heart…."_

_"A power from your beloved dad"_

"?!" Namine terkaget dengan perkataan Vanitas

"Maksudmu… kekuatan dari baginda _XIGBAR_?" Mata Namine melebar, tentu ia kaget, karena ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahukan nya kekuatan nya

"Ah… jadi kamu tidak tahu? Sungguh lugu…" Vanitas tersenyum licik (again) "Baginda Xigbar hanyalah ayah angkatmu… mengerti?"

"Ti…TIDAAAAAAAAK!" Namine menjerit dan meringkuk sambil menutup kedua telinganya

"Hentikan itu semua! Aku tidak mau mendengarnyaa! AAAAAAAAA!"

"Xigbar mengangkatmu sebagai anak,bukan karena ia ingin menyayangimu, tapi karena dia ingin menjadi Raja, ayah Xigbar dulu pernah ingin mengangkat Xigbar sebagai raja, tapi karena Xigbar belum punya anak.. maka ayahnya batal mengangkatnya, bagaimana Xigbar bisa punya anak jika dia… tidak pernah bisa menikah?"

Namine terus menutup telinganya, sedangkan Vanitas melanjutkan bicaranya

"Maka dari itu, Xigbar bercerita dengan ayahku .. dan ayahku membunuh ayahmu karena ayahku merasa kamu yang mewarisi kekuatan nya akan sangat meroptkan, makanya dia memilih ayahmu untuk di bunuh dan mengambilmu untuk diberikan kepada Xigbar…. Dan Xigbar memperkenalkan kau yang masih bayi pada ayahnya, dan membuat berbagai kebohongan seperti… ibumu meninggal, sehingga membuat ayahnya percaya dan akhirnya Xigbar bisa menjadi raja"

"Bohong… Vanitas… KAU BOHONG! BOHOONG! YOU'RE A BIG FAT LIER!" Tangis Namine pecah, hatinya sangat teriris begitu mendengar kalau… ayahnya menganggapnya anak hanya untuk cara agar dia bisa menjadi Raja The World that Never Was…

"Ayah… kenapa… aaaaaaaaaa!" Namine menjerit berbareng dengan tangisan nya yang tidak bisa dia tahan

"Dan Bahkan sekarang dia ingin memanfaatkanmu untuk kesenangan nya sendiri" Vanitas terus melanjutkan perkataan nya

"VANITAS HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

Vanitas membalikkan badan nya dan bisa melihat…..

"Ba…Bagaimana kau bisa…."

"Bagaimana aku bisa kabur? Bagaimana aku bisa terbebas dari spell mu?"

"?" Mendengar Vanitas dan seseorang itu berbicara, Namine langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah yang dan mata yang basah, bisa dilihat disitu, pemuda yang paling disayanginya sampai kapanpun

"ROOXASS!" Namine langsung menjerit dan berlari ke arah Roxas, dia langsung melompat dan di tangkap oleh Roxas

"Roxas! Vanitas bohong kan? Dia bohong kan? Iya kan?" Mata Namine terus berlinang air mata dan ia terus menanyakan pertanya seperti '_iya kan? Dia tidak benar kan? Apa benar begitu? '_ dan sebagainya

"Roxas! Kamu tahu kekuatanku! Jadi pasti Vanitas berbohong! Iya kan?!" Namine terus menanyakan pertanyaan nya berulang kali, Roxas tidak bisa menjawab, yang bisa lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan wajah yang seperti berduka cita

"ROXAS! JAWAB AKU!"

"Ayahku… adalah… Sahabat ayahmu… sehari sebelum ayahmu di bunuh… ayahmu menceritakan semuanya.. dari Xemnas yang menargetkan ayahmu untuk dibunuh.. sampai kekuatanmu… sehari setelah ayahmu meninggal.. ayahku mengetahui bahwa kau di angkat oleh Xigbar untuk menjadi anaknya, dan ia memrintahkanku untuk bekerja menjadi butlermu agar aku bisa melindungimu… tentu dengan nama samaran… maaf Namine…"

"…. Nama… samaran…? "

"Nama asliku…." Roxas agak susah untuk menjawab dia diam saja ketika ditanya Namine

"Jawab.. Roxas! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku dari awal? Kenapa kamu bohong padaku!?" wajah Namine sekarang menunjukkan kekesalan "kamu… orang terpecayaku Rox… kenapa kamu…" Namine mengeluarkan wajah stressnya

"Maaf… Namine… aku takut kamu tidak siap menerima semua ini… maka dari itu.. aku tidak pernah menceritakan yang sebenarnya…." Roxas memegang kepala Namine

"Wah.. wah… ternyata putra semata wayang Tidus berani menyamar segala ya…" tiba-tiba Xaldin angkat suara

Roxas langsung mengubah arah nya kea rah Xaldin "KAU?!"

"_Hai.. Nice to meet you, or maybe I'll say… Long time no see_?" Kata Xigbar sambil melambai tangan nya

Sepertinya Roxas sangat benci dengan Xaldin, langsung dia berlari menuju Xaldin dengan tangan kosong yang tiba-tiba terdapat keyblade, Xaldin terkaget dan langsung menggerakkan lance nya untuk menangis serang Roxas dan terkaget karena senjata yang dikeluarkan Roxas adalah keyblade

"Keyblader?!" Xaldin benar-benar terkejut dengan senjata yang Roxas keluarkan

"_I didn't know what I use to attack you, but I didn't care what it is_" Roxas terus menyerang Xaldin yang kewalahan menangkis Roxas dengan six lancenya

"Uuh… Vanitas! Bantu aku!" Jerit Xaldin sambil terus menangkis serangan Roxas

"Okay..okay.. masa tikus seperti itu tidak bisa kau lawan?" Vanitas baru akan meng-cast spell dengan tangannya yang sudah di lebarkan, tapi

"Jangan sentuh temanku!" Sora yang sedari tadi sudah mengambil keyblade nya yang terlempar langsung berlari menuju Vanitas dan siap menyerangnya

"Ap… cih! SHIELD!" di depan Vanitas muncul sebuah tameng, tapi tameng nya dapat di pecahkan oleh sora

Pertarungan antara Sora dan Vanitas terus berlanjut begitu pula Roxas dan Xaldin, sedangkan Namine hanya bisa terpaku di seberang sana, Kairi yang melihat Namine langsung mendekatinya, tapi tentu saja ia berhati-hati menyebrangi orang-orang yang sedang berkelahi tersebut

"Nam..Nam!" Kairi menghampiri Namine, dan menguatkan nya

"Namine! Jangan perdulikan perkataan Vanitas, Kau adalah Kau! Walaupun orang tua mu bukan baginda, setidaknya kamu tau kebenaran nya dan kamu harus bisa menghadapi itu.. You must face it… No matter what!"

Wajah Namine kosong, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa, yang bisa Namine pikirkan hanyalah _'ayah kenapa kau begitu..ayah kenapa kau tidak menceritakan sebenarnya… Roxas kenapa kamu tidak cerita….Xemnas teganya kamu membunuh ayah kandungku…'_ Namine komat kamit ga jelas **#DUAGH!**

"Namine! Tolong jangan seperti ini!"Kairi menjerit kepada Namine

"KAI AWAS!" Kairi terkaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya, ia bisa melihat ada bola-bola api nyasar ke tempatnya dan Namine, dia langsung mengepal tangannya di depan wajahnya, tiba-tiba

**TRANG!** Bisa di lihat, bola-bola api itu terpental, setelah diteliti, ada sesuatu yang muncul di tangan Namine…. Sebuah.. keyblade, sedangkan di tangan satunya terdapat sebuah Shield

Wajah Vanitas terkaget karena begitu banyak keyblader di sekitarnya, apalagi orang yang paling tak terduga.. Kairi, dia sempat berfikir bahwa salah satu di antara mereka bertiga ada seorang yang merupakan the Choosen One, seseorang yang powerfull.. the _wielder _yang dapat mengalahkan kekuatan Namine, lebih kuat daripada kekuatan Namine, _A Shed Aero Tears of Vampire_ _Heart, _yang bahkan tidak diketahui ujung kekuatan nya sampai mana

"A..ah?" Kairi tercengang melihat sebuah keyblade dan shield di kedua tangannya **#oke maruk amat pake 2 senjata#**

Keyblade kairi lebih terkesan rumit daripada keyblade Sora dan Roxas, Miliknya lebih terlihat seperti bunga-bunga di ujung nya dan bertuliskan _'Destiny Embrace'_

"Destiny… Embrace?"

"Vanitas! Cepat bunuh perempuan itu! Dia seorang keyblader dan guardian! Dia bisa lebih berbahaya daripada Sora dan Roxas, cepat sebelum dia bisa terbiasa dengan kekuatan nya, dia bukan the Choosen One, Bunuh Dia!" Jerit Xaldin seraya memainkan six lance nya yang berterbangan melawan serta menangkis serangan Roxas

"Shield?"

Sementara Kairi terbingung dengan dua buah senjata yang muncul di tangan nya, "Vimuku!" Vanitas menumbuhkan sayap pada punggung nya dan melebarkan tangan nya, sambil terbang dia meng-cast spell kepada Kairi, "Death!"

"KAI!"

"huh?!" Kairi mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Vanitas, bisa terlihat sebuah dewa kematian yang membawa Death Scythe keluar dari tangan Vanitas , Kairi langsung menggunakan Shield nya dan Shield itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang mendorong Shinigami itu kembali kebelakang

"Beat That! HAAAAA!" Setelah cahaya terang tersebut mulai pudar, Kairi langsung mengambil sebuah pijakan untuk dia injak untuk melompat ke arah Vanitas,

"Maaf Vanitas… tapi aku harus membantu Namine!" Katanya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya "_Destiny POWER!_" sedikit lagi Vanitas terkena serangan Kairi, akan tetapi **TRANG!**

Lagi-lagi seseorang membantu Vanitas

"A..Ayah!" Vanitas terkaget tiba-tiba melihat sebuah tameng berwarna hitam di depan nya

"Hey… sedang terdesak?" Kata Xemnas Santai sambil bersiap menyiapkan serangan nya

Kairi yang baru berpijak di lantai langsung lari ke arah Namine dan membawanya kabur, Roxas dan Sora juga kabur dengan sedikit waktu

**DUAAAR!**! Sebuah jaring-jaring berwarna hitam memenuhi lorong tersebut

"Ayah.. Hentikan.. Mereka hilang" Kata Xaldin santai sambil mencoba menarik salah satu dari six lancenya yang menancap di atap (?)

"Oh.. sudah kabur…" Kata Xemnas dengan tampang-tampang bego gimana gitu **#DOOORR!,** sambil menarik kembali kekuatan nya

"Untuk sementara ini biarkan kita menyusun rencana dulu, Namine sudah mendapatkan Guardian yang kebetulan juga seorang keyblader, bahkan dia dibantu oleh 2 keyblader lain nya…"

"Sora… dan Roxas…" Kata Xemnas melanjutkan perkataan Vanitas

"ngomong-ngomong… wanita berambut merah tadi.. seorang Guardian?" Xemnas melipat tangan di depan nya sambil berdecih ria

"Ya… tak kusangka seorang Keyblader dan Guardian seperti dia berada di sisi Namine, Kalau tidak dia bisa kita manfaatkan" Xaldin sangat santai, nng… sebenarnya tidak.. daritadi dia berusaha menarik salah satu lancenya yang nancap di atap(?) sambil berngeden ria (?) **#JePLAK**

"Tapi… Kekuatan nya masih kalah dengan Choosen One.. Lebih baik kita focus dan mencari siapa The Choosen one itu… Kairi hanya memiliki power keyblade yang nanggung, tapi justru kita harus menghawatirkan Shieldnya, jika kita sudah menemukan The Choosen One dan dapat menariknya ke sisi kita.. Kita tinggal mencuci otak Kairi supaya dia memihak kepada kita… dan… otomatis dengan Choosen One dan Guardian… Kita dapat mengalahkan Namine… Sekuat apapun dia!" Vanitas sedikit panjang lebar, sambil turun dan berpijak lantai

"Baiklah… mari kita temui Baginda dahulu… Xaldin, kamu ayah panggil untuk membantu bukan mengacaukan masalah.. oke?"

"Yea..yea..yea.. aku kan bukan Zexion yang kerjaan nya suka ngelantur" Kata Xaldin sambil memanjat tembok untuk menarik salah satu lancenya yang menancap di atap (?)… ***astaga.. masih ngurusin lance nancep -_-***

* * *

"Hey… Nam!" Panggil Kairi terhadap Namine yang sedang terbengong di sebuah sungai

"…." Wajah Namine benar-benar kosong

Kairi membalikkan badan nya dan melihat kea rah Roxas sambil mengangkat bahunya, kemudian dia bangun dan berjalan kea rah Roxas

"Bagaimana dengan Namine?"

"Entahlah… aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi… di luar dia memang terlihat sangat kuat… tapi… di dalam dia sangat rapuh…. Tolong kamu bantu Namine.. aku sudah angkat tangan" Kairi tersenyum pahit sambil menepuk pundak Roxas seperti menyuruh Roxas untuk berbicara dengan Namine

Setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari kastil mereka bertiga lari sejauh-jauhnya keluar dari kota The world That Never Was sambil membawa Namine yang penuh bengong. Dan sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah tempat di tengah perjalanan…

Namine POV

_'Ayah…'_ aku tidak dapat berfikir sekarang… Ayahku… yang sangat baik padaku.. mungkin terkadang memang menyebalkan.. tapi setidaknya.. aku dirawatnya dengan kasih saying.. dia selalu memenuhi keinginanku dulu… memang akhir-akhir ini ayah berubah… ternyata.. ayah ingin…. Aku tidak mau memfikirkan nya…

"Nam?" aku mengangkat kepala ku perlahan dan melihat Roxas duduk di sampingku

"Kamu tau? Ayah selalu bermain denganku waktu aku kecil, dia menjagaku dan merawatku sampai sebesar ini… aku-"

"Tidak semua orang bisa berubah secepat itu Nam.. walaupun bisa berubah.. pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah, Godaan yang susah ia tolak" aku tau Roxas mengatakan itu karena ia ingin menghiburku

"tapi… kenapa kamu berbohong?" Kucoba untuk kembali ke topic yang belum jelas

"uhm… kan aku sudah bilang, aku takut kamu tidak siap" Wajah Roxas jadi ikut-ikutak muram setelah menjawab itu

"Roxas…."

"?"

"aku ingin Tanya….. sesuatu…"

"apa?"

"Siapa Nama ayahku?"

….

…

..

.

.

_To Be Continued_

**A.N : WOKEEEEEE! Eiiittss jangan review dulu! (Author Geer sapa juga yang mau ripiew?) maksudnya, jangan di close dulu, cerita buat ente masih panjang, CHAPTER BONUS EGEIN~ CEKIDOT~**

Chapter Free : The One and only Xion, The Short Bob Black Girl

-Twillight Town-

"Olette! AWAAAAS!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BUAAKK!**

"HAYNERRRR!" aku menjerit ke arah pemuda yang suka seronok ini

"Aduh… Maaf! Kau lihat Xion tidak?" Tanya nya sambil membantuku bangun

"Entahlah… mana aku tahu.. aku tidak bertemu dengan nya dari tadi pagi"

"okay.. Thank's!" Hayner langsung menaiki Skatenya dan pergi

Xion…. Wanita periang dan ceria itu jadi berubah semenjak insiden menghilangnya sora ditambah rasa sukanya kepada pemuda yang tidak sengaja dikenalinya, Wanita berambut bob hitam pendek itu… terasa sangat sepi…

"Xion!"

Dan akhirnya pun aku menemukan Xion di sebuah tangga di SandLot, dia terlihat sangat kesepian…

"Hei Xion" Kutepuk Pundaknya

"Olette… aku… aku ingin mati…"

"Xion! Kamu bicara apa?!" aku benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Xion yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal, sesaat aku bertanya itu tiba-tiba Xion malah mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat sesuatu, jika kutebak.. dia sedang melihat Fuu dan Seifer yang ada disana, Kurasa Xion iri dengan mereka

"Xion… Kamu tak perlu begini… masih ada pria lain kok" yah… difikiranku sih hanya Hayner, hahahaha… memang Hayner itu paling peduli sama Xion, walaupun Xion pedulinya sama Sora

"Siapa? Hayner?"

"yaah… hei… darimana kau tahu Hayner suka padamu?" Kutanya pada Xion karena aku merasa agak terkaget

"Barusan…."

_-Flash Back-_

_"Hey… Xion" _

_"?"_

_"aku… aku suka padamu…"_

-End of flash back-

"Hayner langsung mengatakan nya tepat di depanmu?!"

"yah.. kuakui dia seorang pemuda yang berani.. tapi saat ini yang dapat merebut hatiku dari Sora hanya seorang pria yang tak kukenal itu"

"Lagi?"

"huh?"

"Xion.. aku tidak tahu dari mana kamu bisa mengenal pemuda ini, tapi bagaimana kamu bisa tiba-tiba suka dengannya?" aku bangun dan berkacak pinggang di depan nya

"Xion! Dunia itu luas! Pemuda itu banyaak! Tidak Cuma SORA! Ataupun pemuda yang tidak dikenal itu!" Kataku sambil teriak dan mangkat tanganku kemudian berputar-putar

"Ayo Xion! Aku akan membantumu menghilangkan rasa sedihmu!" aku menarik tangan Xion kemudian kami pergi ke market palace

Ditengah jalan aku dan Xion bertemu dengan hayner

"Hei! Hayner!" Sapaku terhadapnya

"Oh.. Olette!"

"Oh… Kau rupanya Xion…" Wajah Hayner tertunduk, dan wajah Xion pun ikut tertunduk

"Hayner.. Maaf atas perlakuan ku pada mu tadi.. aku tidak ada maksud untuk memarahimu"

"yah… aku pun tidak sopan" Hayner terlihat tersenyum kecewa didepan Xion

"umm… Hayner.. Kemari!" aku menarik tangan hayner dan berbicara dengan nya sebentar

"Kamu temani Xion ya! Aku ada urusan! Buatlah dia bahagia!" Kataku kepada Hayner

"He..Hei! Kenapa harus aku? Kan ada kau?!"

"Aku ada urusan! Ya!, sana! Disana ada wanita berambut bob hitam pendek, The One and Only Xion, tidak akan ada lagi orang seperti dia! ayo Rebut Hatinya! Go Hayner!" aku langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Hayner, lalu mengambil posisi _'Sneek a Peak'_

"Hehehehe… mari kita lihat seberapa berani Hayner?" aku mengikuti gerak gerik mereka, aku tidak bisa mendengar perkataan mereka dengan baik, yaaah… ku ikuti saja, siapa tahu Hayner bisa membuat Xion ceria lagi

Pertama Hayner mengajak Xion untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pasar, kemudian Hayner terlihat seperti membelikan nya sebuah barang… apa itu?... HA?! CINCIN?

_'Cincin? Sejak kapan Hayner segila itu, perasaan walaupun Hayner Suka pada Xion dia tidak segitunya sampai membelikan Xion cincin… Kurasa perasaan nya sangat besar.. hahahaha'_

Kuterus mengikuti mereka berdua, sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa melihat Xion tertawa… tapi… eh… aku kehilangan jejak mereka!

"Kemana Hayner dan Xion?!" aku terus melengak lengok untuk mencari keberadaan nya sampai…

"Hey Olette!" Sebuah suara pemuda yang membuatku membatu dan perlahan kbalikan kepalaku

"Ha…Hayner! Xi…XION!?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Katanya ada urusan… urusan… mengintip kami HA?!" Hayner mengeluarkan wajah Doom nya yang sangat menyeramkan

"K…KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kisah Perjalanan Xion belum berkahir sampai sini… aku harap… Xion bisa terus ceria walaupun tidak ada Sora dan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya, Xion.. Wanita berambut bob pendek satu-satunya, The One and Only Xion

….

…

..

.

_To Be Continued_

_Choronos Time_


	9. Chapter 8

Choronos Time

Chapteer eiiitooo~

Cekidot!

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square enix – Disney

* * *

_"What are you doing here? I've already preparing our honeymoon, sweetheart"-_

_"This is me, This is the real me, there is no other me, no other real me, because I am real"-_

"_So you were the Choosen weilder_?"-

_"Namine… Yang kubutuhkan darimu adalah.. kekuatanmu… A Shed Aero Tears of Vampire Heart…."-_

"_Hai.. Nice to meet you, or maybe I'll say… Long time no see_?"-

"_I didn't know what I use to attack you, but I didn't care what it is_"-

_'ayah kenapa kau begitu..ayah kenapa kau tidak menceritakan sebenarnya… Roxas kenapa kamu tidak cerita….Xemnas teganya kamu membunuh ayah kandungku…'-_

* * *

Chapter 8 : Maybe… this is what must be done

-Roxas-

**_"Roxas…." _**

**_"?"_**

**_"aku ingin Tanya….. sesuatu…" _**

**_"apa?"_**

**_"Siapa Nama ayahku?"_**

_Pertanyaan Namine yang membuatku berdiam diri selama beberapa menit…_

_Sungguh… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat pada Namine_

_Umurnya masih semuda ini…._

_Tapi…_

_Dia sudah mengalami hal seberat ini…_

_Apa dia kuat untuk menerima semua ini?_

**_"Roxas,Siapa orang tuaku?"_**

_Pertanyaan tersebut benar-benar tidak bisa kujawab…._

**_"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"_**

_Jeritan itu…Suara hatimu… Kau tumpahkan semua kesedihanmu lewat jeritanmu yang keras_

_Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir panjang…. Yang jelas… aku tidak akan membebanimu lagi… aku tidak mau kau terus menderita… aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.. Namine…. Be Strong!_

-Namine-

**_"Yang kubutuhkan darimu adalah kekuatanmu… A Shed Aero Tears Of Vampire Heart"_**

_Vanitas…. AAAARRRGGGHHH! Aku… aku tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa, sekarang yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanya menumpahkan air mataku… untuk apa aku hidup? Untuk apa? Aku hanya seorang anak yang tidak disayang… seorang anak yang hanya dimanfaatkan oleh ayanya… _

**_"A power from your beloved dad"_**

_Ayah… Xigbar? Oh bukan.. Ayah kandung yang telah dirampas nyawanya oleh seorang yang tidak mempunyai Hati…_

**_"Xigbar mengangkatmu hanya agar dia bisa menjadi Raja"_**

_Ayah? Bukan.. Baginda Xigbar… seseorang yang mengangkatku waktu kecil…_

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_"Ayah! Ayah!"_**

**_"Ada apa Namine?"_**

**_"Lihat! Dafodil!"_**

**_"Indah… Cantik seperti Namine"_**

**_"hehe…"_**

**_-End of Flash Back-_**

_Kenapa ia mengambilku? Benar… hanya karena ingin menjadi Raja, ia tega menyuruh teman nya merampas nyawa orang yang tak bersalah…, kenapa tidak yang lain? Mungkin seorang anak yang memang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua…_

_Kenapa harus aku?! Sampai membunuh orang yang kusayangi, seseorang yang tidak pernah kutemui, Tapi seseorang yang kurasa dekat denganku.. Nama nya pun aku tak tahu….._

**_"Roxas, siapa Nama orang tuaku?"_**

_Roxas tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan malah mengatakan_

**_"Maaf"_**

_Kenapa kamu tidak bisa jujur padaku?_

_Aku tidak ingin hidup terus menerus…._

_…_

A.N: Cara bacanya : satu baris satu orang yang ngomong, jadi misalkan yang chit chat baris pertama omongan bapaknya Namine, terus baris kedua bapaknya Roxas dst, oke? Happy Reading~

**_-A several years ago-_**

**_-A little Chit Chat From Namine's Dad and Roxas's Father-_**

**_"Hey Tidus…"_**

**_"hey.. Watcha?"_**

**_"aku ingin kamu tahu sesuatu"_**

**_"apa itu?"_**

**_"Istriku.. akan melahirkan seorang anak"_**

**_"Selamat Ma'bro! ngomong-ngomong istriku juga akan melahirkan seorang anak.. sepertinya…. Sekitar 8 bulan lagi~ kuharap anak kita tidak sama gendernya!"_**

**_"Bagaimana kalau.. anak kita perempuan semua.. atau laki-laki semua?"_**

**_"aah… tidak mungkin.. percayalah padaku!"_**

**_"hem…"_**

**_-8 Months Later-_**

**_"HEYO! Selamat! Anakmu perempuan!" "Hey.. Kenapa?!"_**

**_"Dia… Dia Meninggal setelah Melahirkan anak ini…"_**

**_"Is…Istrimu?!"_**

**_"ya… sekarang anak ini hanya memiliki seorang ayah…."_**

**_"Hei… sudahlah… sekarang anak itu hidup.. dan jangan sesali itu"_**

**_"ya… anakmu?"_**

**_"Laki-laki dong!"_**

**_"Nama anakku…Namine…"_**

**_"itu Nama yang Bagus"_**

**_"Hey… Tidus…"_**

**_"hm?"_**

**_"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu"_**

**_"tentang?"_**

**_"Besok akan kuceritakan"_**

**_-The Day before Namine's Dad Died-_**

**_"Tidus… Xemnas sudah mengetahui bahwa anak ini lahir"_**

**_"Memang apa urusan xemnas dengan bayi ini?"_**

**_"Namine akan mewariskan kekuatanku.. dan aku tidak ingin Namine dibunuh oleh Xemnas"_**

**_"Ke..kekuatanmu?"_**

**_"ya.. Tapi kekuatanku sudah kubagi separuh untuk membuat sebuah lubang, Nama nya Choronos Time Hole, lubang itu hanya bisa di kendalikan oleh separuhnya "_**

**_"Jadi.. separuhnya…"_**

**_"ya… Kuwariskan pada Namine.."_**

**_"Apa?! Jadi bagaimana denganmu?"_**

**_"Aku ingin menitipkan Namine padamu.. aku takut Namine dibunuh oleh Xemnas"_**

**_"Serahkan padaku.. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"_**

**_"Bisa ku urus…"_**

**_-The Night-_**

**_"Namine… ini.. ini adalah Malam terakhir ayah bisa bersama Namine… ibu memang sudah tiada.. tapi ayah janji, jika ayah selamat… ayah akan segera menjeput Namine"_**

**_"Namine? Nama yang bagus"_**

**_"XEMNAS!"_**

**_"aku ingin mengambil Namine, boleh?"_**

**_"Tidak!" _**

**_"Maaf "_**

**_-The Next Day-_**

**_"Tidus!" _**

**_"something wrong?"_**

**_"Koran!"_**

**_-'YangMulia telah menetapkan Raja dari The world that Never Was, Xigbar anaknya, yang telah mempunyai seorang anak bernama Namine'-_**

**_"Na.. Namine? Xigbar hanya mengangkatnya!"_**

**_"Tidus.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_**

**_'anakku.. Kamu harus menjaga Namine….'_**

**_-a several years later-_**

**_"NAK!"_**

**_"Ya ayah?"_**

**_"besok kamu berumur 9 tahun… ayah punya misi untuk kamu"_**

**_"mi…si?"_**

**_"kamu tau Namine?"_**

**_"Anak teman ayah yang di ambil oleh Xemnas…"_**

**_"ya… ayah sudah tau bahwa.. Xigbar mengangkatnya menjadi anak pada saat kau dan Namine masih bayi… ayah ingin kamu menjadi butler Namine"_**

**_"Jadi.. Namine hidup?!"_**

**_"ya.. kamu mau? Ayah ingin kamu melindungi Namine…"_**

**_"Bagaimana dengan ayah?"_**

**_"ayah akan baik-baik saja bersama ibumu"_**

**_-Next Day-_**

**_"A…AYAAAH!"_**

**_"na..nak…"_**

**_"AYAH! SIAPA KAU?!"_**

**_"aku? Hanya mau membunuh ayahmu.. kurasa?"_**

**_"Kamu… Tapi… Bagaimana kau membunuh ayahku?! Kalian Vampire! Tidak akan ada yang bisa terbunuh!"_**

**_"Tidus tidak bercerita banyak ya?"_**

**_"HAH?"_**

**_"kamu tau pasukan Dark Silk nak?"_**

**_"tidak"_**

**_"Dark Silk lah yang membunuh ayahmu.. bukan aku, aku hanya membuat ayahmu sekarat, jadi bukan salahku"_**

**_"KAMU! IBUUUU!"_**

**_"Maaf Nak.. Ibumu sudah tidak diketahui kemana"_**

**_"apa…."_**

**_"Selamat Tinggal nak"_**

**_"KAU KEJAAAAAAM!"_**

_….._

_.._

_._

_._

_To be continued_


	10. Chapter 9 : Face That

Choronos Time

Apa kabar Minna? :9, lama kita tak bertemuuu T^T Minnaa! Ane kangeen #Plak

Yeah, jadi Chapter ini akan full of Romance (Bohong)

kenapa Bohong? Kenapa bahasa Indonesia nya Lie harus bohong? Ga enak amat *kenapa jadi curcol bok -_-*

yak! Chapter 9 of Choronos Time

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square enix – Disney

* * *

**_"Nama anakku…Namine…"_**

_The Time.. we cannot Change the Past ,  
We Cannot gave our memories to someone_

_"Namine…."  
"Namine…"  
"Namine…"_

_Bayangan tersebut… rambut pirang… Seorang Vampire… Vampire.. Mereka memang abadi, Immortal… tapi, Bukan berarti seorang Vampire tidak bisa mati… seseorang yang sudah selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya hidup di dimensi ini, bisa mati hanya dengan sekejap…..  
Seperti apa yang telah dideritanya…_

Chapter 9 : Face that

"NAMINE!"

"?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" rambut merah…..

"Aku tidak apa"

"Sampai kapan mau begini?" Kairi…..

"Aku tidak apa! Kubilang tidak apa!" fikiranku sudah melayang.. aku malas berfikir lagi….

Saat ini aku benar-benar malas berfikir, tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.. aku sama sekali menganggap hidup ini berakhir, hidup ini sudah mati….

"Namine" kali ini suara seorang lelaki

"Sora?"

"Hai.. kau tahu? Tidak memiliki orang tua lagi itu memang menyakitkan", aku benar baru ingat, Sora juga bernasib sama denganku…

"Ayahku dan ibuku yang seorang manusia, meninggalkanku yang berumur 8 tahun, dan aku di angkat oleh kedua orang tua kairi yang baik hati.."

"…"

"Aku tahu.. kamu memang tidak pernah melihat wajah orang tuamu, tapi…"

"Face it Namine, waktu.. tidak bisa kamu kembalikan"

"Wa..Waktu?" _ 'Waktu… Time… Choronos Time Hole!'_

"Sora! Dimana Roxas?" mengingat akan hal itu langsung benar-benar membuatku bertambah semangat

"Entahlah.. tenda?"

"Terima kasih Sora! Aku berhutang padamu" Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Sora dan langsung menuju Roxas, bisa kulihat Roxas sedang duduk di samping tenda berbicara dengan Kairi

"ROXXAASS!" aku berteriak dan langsung melompat ke arahnya

"eh, Namine? Ada apa?"

"Namine terlihat senang!" Seru Kairi melihatku yang sekarang sedang merangkul leher Roxas, Kubalas senyum kepada Kairi dan memulai percakapan

"Roxas.. aku ingin bertemu ayahku!"

"Hah? Apa?" Wajahnya terlihat terkejut secara besar besaran (?)

"Choronos Time Hole!" Aku sangat bersemangat " Vanitas bilang, aku bisa mengendalikan lubang itu dengan kekuatanku kan?"

"Ta…tapi.. mau mengendalikan kekuatanmu saja sangat susah!" Roxas melanjutkan "kamu mau mengendalikan lubang itu?"

Aku benar-benar lupa masalah yang satu itu , aku tidak bisa main seenaknya saja , kekuatanku saja belum bisa kukendalikan… apalagi… _The Mighty Hole_ ini?

"jadi… aku harus apa?" Tanyaku dengan wajah murung

"aku tak tahu.. ayahku tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan ku, aku hanya diberitahu kamu memiliki kekuatan itu"

"Sayang sekali…" aku benar-benar kecewa… satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa bertemu dan melihatnya… sulit.. lumayan dan bahkan terlalu susah untuk di penuhi, jadi… aku harus apa? Mungkinkah…?

"Roxas… kau ingat dengan Yen Sid?"

"Ya…"

"Mungkin… dia tahu sesuatu.. dia kan sudah ada sebelum aku lahir.. jadi.. mungkin dia tahu sesuatu.. kan?" aku mulai sedikit bersemangat dari keterpurukan ku

"hmm.. mau mencoba kesana?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Roxas dan hanya mengangguk tersenyum kepada Roxas, semangatku mulai benar-benar meningkat ketika tahu bahwa kesempatan untuk bertemu ayahku akan semakin dekat! Benar sangat meningkat sampai ketika…

"Tapi… Master Yen Sid tinggal dimana?" Roxas menanyakan hal itu dengan wajah tersenyum nya yang aneh . aku membatu , aku benar-benar lupa akan hal yang satu itu

"oha… lupa… hahahaha" jawabku sambil tertawa hambar

"ahahahaa" Roxas membalas dengan tawa hambarnya yang berhujung kami berdua down sambil terpuruk

"Haahh.. Yasudah.. kita bisa menanyakan di sekitar **Hollow Bastion**" ujar Roxas

"YA! Kita juga bisa menanyakan di **Land of Departure** tempat para succubus!" tambahku

"ya!" Kami berdua mulai bersemangat lagi, sementara kami berbincang aku baru menyadari bahwa Kairi sudah pergi dari tadi

"Kairi? Mana dia?"

"oh? Lihat!" Roxas menunjuk ke arah Kairi

Normal POV-

"Hei" Kairi menyapa lelaki disampingnya

"oh.. hei.. Kairi…"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Kairi dengan wajah khawatir dan suram

"Tidak.. aku hanya…" Sora langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke Kairi "Hei! Wajahmu sendiri… kenapa?"

Kairi hanya tersenyum pahit kepada Sora

"Bagaimana.. keadaan ayah ibuku? Aku.. rindu mereka , aku.. takut mereka khawatir" wajah Kairi tambah kacau sudarah-sudarah (?)

"ayahmu.. dan ibumu… mereka adalah orang yang baik.. mereka mengangkatku menjadi anaknya sendiri, sepertimu" singkat kata Sora

"Tapi.. aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai saudara tiriku Sora!" sentak Kairi tiba-tiba

Seketika pula muka Sora memerah seperti mengharapkan sesuatu dari perkataan itu

"Aku mengganggapmu seperti.. ke.. ah.. seperti saudaraku sendiri kok!" Jawabnya dengan agak terbata-bata

Muka Sora seketika langsung kecewa, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum

"Eh kenapa sora?" Wajah Kairi bingung

"ah.. tidak" Sora tersenyum sepat terhadap Kairi

_'Bodohnya aku, berharap bahwa Kairi menganggapku seperti kekasihnya sendiri. Pasti sangat tidak mungkin ya..' _Batin Sora kecewa

_'hampir saja.. untung aku tidak keceplosan, How can I face him'_ Batin Kairi,

A.N : Sepertinya mereka ini adalah pasangan bodoh saudarah-saudarah! (?) **#DIGAMPAR**

Back to Story:

"Sora! Kairi!" Spontan Sora dan Kairi menengok ke arah teriakan tersebut, bisa mereka lihat Namine dan Roxas yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka

* * *

-Castle-

"Jadi… Namine Kabur lagi?" Suara lelaki berwibawa ini ternyata tetap sama **#plak** *berharap apa lo author*

"Maaf Baginda, akan sangat beresiko jika kita tergesa-gesa, kita sudah mengetahui siapa guardian yang bersama namine" jawab Xemnas

"Gu… Guardian? Namine memiliki Guardian?!" Suara Baginda yang sedikit melebar

"Ya, Wanita berambut merah yang bersama Namine" Jelas Xemnas

"oh.. Manusia? Jarang sekali ada seorang wanita menjadi Guardian.. apalagi dia manusia " Baginda sedikit berfikir saat mengatakannya

"aku.. aku punya ide" Tiba-tiba Vanitas berbicara

"Anak berambut brunette itu… rasanya aku merasakan hal aneh dengan anak itu"

"Hm.. kalau tidak salah.. Sora?" Sela Xaldin

"Ya.. dia.. dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat sehingga proteksi dirinya sangat lemah.. dia sangat mudah untuk kita jadikan _heartless_" Jelas Vanitas agak panjang

"_Wanna try to make him be a heartless ?_" Xaldin mengajukan pertanyaan

"oh.. Heartless.. serahkan kepada ku" Xemnas langsung menerobos

"Xemnas kuserahkan padamu, yang aku mau hanya 1 , Namine kembali kesini dan kita jalankan Rencana" Jelas Baginda

"Baik Baginda, permisi" Xemnas menunduk dan berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar

* * *

-Forest-

"A…APA?!" Teriak Kairi dan Sora secara Bersamaan

"iya!" jawab Namine dengan semangat

"Jadi… Kita Harus kemana?" Tanya Sora dan Kairi yang Hampir bersamaan

"Mungkin… Orang Hollow Bastion Tau sesuatu" Roxas mengerahkan suaranya

"Tunggu dulu" Sora menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Sebelumnya… orang-orang Hollow Bastion ini suku apa?" Tanya Sora dengan khawatir

"Tenang! Mereka suku Witch! Selama kita tidak mengganggu mereka, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" Kata Roxas meyakinkan sambil bersiap

"Eh? Sekarang?" Tanya Kairi

"Memangnya mau kapan? Ayo!" Roxas menggandeng tangan Namine dan segera melesat pergi di lanjut Sora dan Kairi yang selesai membereskan barangnya

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"What's your problem!" "Leave me!"

"Maleficent…" Xemnas menjawab teriakan itu

"OH!" Wanita ini bangkit menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya, "Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku masalah Heartless?" Kata Xemnas

"Oh! Siapa yang ingin anda ubah tuan?" jawab maleficent dengan senang

"seorang manusia"

"Ma.. Manusia?" Maleficent terkaget

Xemnas melebarkan tangannya kea rah atas dan berbayang sebuah wajah

"ini orang nya, bisa ?" Tanya Xemnas dengan melirikkan matanya ke arah maleficent

"dengan senang hati" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis

"Bagus" Xemnas tersenyum picik sambil mengepal tangannya dan membuat bayangan tadi hilang

"Baiklah aku pamit" Xemnas mebalikkan badan nya dan pergi

"_PETE! We have business!_" Teriak Maleficent sambil berjalan kea rah bola kristalnya

_"Look around.. Look Behind… If you not aware… you'll be gone…"_

* * *

"Rox…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss!"

"Watatatatata? Nani? Nani?" Jawab Roxas sambil terbata-bata

Anda semua ingin tahu siapa yang menjerit?

"ROXAS! Ambilkan handuk!" **#PLAK**

Cut, Replay

"Roxas! Buku yang kubawa mana?" Tanya Namine, oh ternyata Namine toh

"buku apaan? Memangnya bawa buku?" Roxas Heran

"Kuselipkan di jaket yang kupakai" jawab Namine sambil mengacak-ngacak tas

"Eh? Jaketmu dan jaket Kairi sudah kubuang, biar tidak meninggalkan jejak" tiba-tiba

**BOK!** Namine menonjok kepala Roxas ***anak baik jangan tiru ya 3***

"ROXAS! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu!" Namine Ngamuk sudarah-sudarah ! (?)

"Eh?! Aduh! Maaf!" Roxas meletakkan tanganya di depan mukanya dengan maksud melindungi diri dari pukulan namine tapi…

**BRUK!** Dengan iseng Sora mendorong Namine yang sedang memukuli roxas dan Namine menimpah roxas dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh,

Roxas dan Namine menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing yang sama-sama memerah, _Wanna know nhy?_ Wajah mereka sangaaat dekat sehingga mengakibatkan bibir mereka bersentuhan

Sora terlihat hanya bersiul-siul ria, sementara Roxas, dia mulai memanas kawan! Dengan seluruh nafas yang ia punya ia langsung meneriakan nama sang sora dengan Keras

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Roxas mengejar Sora dan menggebukinya sambil berteriak-ria

Kairi dan Namine hanya tersenyum melihat mereka

-mean a while-

_"Look around… Look Behind… if you not aware… you'll be gone"_

Terlihat seorang bocah di Kristal berwarna itu

_"Forgot your soul.. forgot your heart… be.. a heartless.."_

Sebuah bayangan hitam seperti mau menembus badan yang terpampang di Kristal itu tapi, bayangan itu terpental dan membuat wanita ini terkaget

"wha.. dia memang sangat mudah dipengaruhi.. tapi.. tidak bisa lewat bola…" ia bangun dan berancang-ancang menjerit _"PETE! PREPARE THE HEARTLESS!"_

"Pete terlihat sedang membuka pintu visual berwarna putih, pintu itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan segerombolan hewan berwarna hitam yang berbentuk semut raksasa

"Jangan khawatir tuan Xemnas… _I'll not let you down_…"

…..

….

…

..

.

_To be continued_

Ahh! So Long~ aku sudah lama tidak menulis! Tang tang tang!

Sesi Curcolloloololol~ : (Review dr ID lama)

Buat seseorang tanpa nama , **Unavailable** : haiyaah.. oke kalo bisa ya XD , omong" thank's for the read XP and review~

Buat mba **Glace Kirkland** : Dasar gonta ganti nama wkwkwkw, tapi gapapa. Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu saya (?) ***author GEER*,** oia ini lanjut XD

Lalu buat mas/mba (?) October Lynx : umm.. arigatou gozaimash, I am very gratefull*grammar ngaco* well.. I admit it, my fanfiction is kinda weird, but yeaah… some of people ask me to always write like that, because they say , it is cheering them up, so I'll do my best for write this. Anyway thank you for the read and thank you for the review! Don't miss the next chap!

Arigacuuh minnah muaah *alay* **#DIGAMPAR**

Namine :" Jangan lupa saksikan (?)-

Roxas :" Nam? Lu kata pilem? Pake kata Saksikan"

Kairi : " eloh berharap apa Rox?"

Roxas : *lari sambil mewek, lari-lari ketabrak truk sampah, koid*

Namine : *Nangis mewek, berkabung buat Roxas, ngelemparin sampah ke Roxas"

Sora : "Sepertinya ga ada yang bener, yah, nantikan kelanjutan nya! MWAHAHAHAH!"

Kairi : " ngg.. lupakan mereka semua, thank's for reading! Mind to review? *sunnysmile*

A Fanfiction by Heart Leon

Love **_, author paling idiot sedunia_**


End file.
